Words of Warning
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Mal and Ben are finally engaged. But when Audrey comes to Mal in desperate need of help, she shares some startling information with the bride-to-be about her fiancé. Mal's entire world is suddenly thrown for a loop as a dark curse is revealed, and secrets and treachery are uncovered. Can Mal once again save Auradon before its to late? [T-Rated : Dark Themes] [Dark!Ben]
1. Chapter 1

"A _lie_ discovered is enough to create doubt in every **truth** expressed."

—

Today had to have been the best day of Mal's life. Laying across her bed in Evie's Castle, the Daughter of Maleficent was still seeing stars. It had truly been a whirlwind of events, what with VK Day now officially over, and four new kids deep in sleep about the castle. Sure the incident with Hades was unexpected, but it wasn't anything Mal couldn't handle with a bit of dragon fire. He was back behind the barrier where he belonged. But the best thing had to have been the proposal.

It wasn't necessarily a surprise, as Mal had honestly seen it coming just by the way Evie had been fussing. But it was still incredible none the less, being surrounded by all of Auradon as he got down on one knee for her. _Her_. Daughter of the Evil Fairy. Smiling even broader, Mal twirled the new ring on her finger mindlessly, thinking of her fiancé. She would be moving into Beasts Castle soon — the plans had already been laid out. Belle and Beast had been ecstatic about the idea, and Ben, well he was Ben.

But there was one thing still niggling the back of her mind. Despite all the good that had happened today, a certain Princess kept cropping up in her memories. Of course Mal wasn't expecting the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty to be her number one cheerleader. But they had come to a somewhat rocky understanding of one another after the Coronation. Audrey and Chad, despite being on and off, seemed content together. And Mal had barely seen Audrey in the past year anyway. So the fact that the now blonde haired princess was suddenly stuck in her thoughts seemed a bit unusual.

Her reaction to the proposal had been unexpected, to say the least. Audrey must have known already Mal and Ben planned on staying together. So why was she suddenly so against their marriage? And even stranger was the look held on her face, one which was giving Mal goosebumps. The Dragon Girl expected hatred or jealousy from the daughter of Aurora, but not fear. Audrey looked completely stricken, even a bit _afraid_ of the news. Queen Leah had to practically keep the young Princess from fainting right there on the spot. Why was the reaction so extreme all of a sudden?

Rolling over onto her stomach, Mal dropped her brows as she thought. Thinking about Audrey, the fact that she'd completely slipped out of existence for a year was a bit off too. No one really said anything about it except Chad, but skipping a whole six weeks of classes for a spa trip? That was a bit extreme, even for someone like Audrey. Shaking her head, Mal rubbed her brow. She was looking into this way to much. This was Audrey, someone who had the emotional depth of a pie dish. Not really thinking of anything for a moment, Mal's heart suddenly leapt as three knocks echoed through the house.

They were quiet knocks, but knocks none the less as Mal sat up. It was late in the night, a time when all of Auradon really needed to be asleep. Her included. So as the knocks continued, Mal shuffled down to the foyer in her fluffy purple slippers, prepared to blast any possible creepers to the moon. Reaching for the door, Mal opened it and was instantly ready for a fight. She wasn't expecting to find Audrey on the stoop, huddled into a huge coat looking like a deer caught in a trap. Dropping her arms with a sigh of relief, Mal's facade of tired indifference was ready to slip back into place.

"Audrey. It's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

At being addressed, the Princess turned slightly. This revealed the long gash, one trailing down from across the bridge of her nose to the side of her neck. It was bleeding profusely, and struck Mal dumb at the sight of it.

"M-M-Mal..." Audrey croaked, hugging the coat tighter around her shoulders as tears escaped from the eye unaffected by the wound across her face, "...help me."

The Princesses hands were shaking, red with what looked to be more blood all the way up to her elbows as Mal blinked away the initial shock and nodded.

"Yeah. Come in,"

Audrey nodded quickly, obviously still in a state of shock herself as she crossed the stoop. Being inside the house didn't seem to calm her any, as she still jumped when Mal turned the lights on. The Princess looked even worse in the light, covered in pale bruising which would no doubt darken with time. She had been fighting something, no doubt about it was all the blood that worried Mal the most. Being sure not to touch her guest, the Dragon Girl led Audrey into the living room, "sit down here. I have to get Evie, she knows how to stitch."

"Mal...she's...she's d-dead."

"What?" Heart thundering, Mal suddenly became very worried about her blue haired friend as Audrey lifted her hands. It was most definitelyblood on her skin, creating a brutal mosaic of patterns as Audrey began to cry again, "Audrey, what do you mean?"

"She's dead...I-I couldn't...I couldn't save her."

"Audrey." Kneeling down slightly, Audrey's eyes were filled with nothing but fear, "who's dead?"

"...my Grammy...she's...she's dead Mal." hands quaking in utter panic, Mal did the only thing she could possibly think of. She pulled the Princess into a tight hug. Audrey cried, loud and desperate and in utter grief as Mal clutched onto her. No doubt the whole house was stirring now, as Evie was the first one down the stairs, gasping.

"Evie, you need to keep the kids upstairs, they don't need to see this." Mal ordered her immediately, feeling Audrey's blood on her smear onto her cheek as the young Princess continued to grasp her nightgown in a death grip, "have Doug call the police and an ambulance, I think something happened at the Honeymoon Cottage."

"Mal..."

"Evie, please just do it. This is an emergency."

And off the blue haired girl went, yelling at the guys to get up, and for the kids to stay in their rooms. Grateful for her best friend, Mal gently pried Audrey off of her. Up close, she could see the true extent of the wound in her face. It would leave a keep scar, still dripping as Mal's stomach churned. It didn't look like any sort of sword or blade wound, it was far to deep and forceful. It almost looked like an animal had done this, it's claw shredding the skin easily, like ribbon. Audrey had grown heavy in Mal's arms, her cries silenced.

"Audrey?"

Standing so she could lower the princess to the sofa, Audrey didn't look good at all. She was unconscious now, still bleeding with her lips parted slightly as Mal checked her pulse. It was strong against her fingertips, but the girl had no doubt come to them on foot. And the trip from Auroria to Auradon wasn't necessarily short. Glancing up as Evie reappeared in the living room, she had the medical kit in hand. The guys followed behind her, Jay and Carlos with their swords leaving the house to patrol the outside. Doug was probably still upstairs, watching after the kids and making necessary phone calls.

"Mal, what happened to her?"

Stepping aside so Evie could look at the wound, the Dragon Girl shook her head, breathing shakily.

"I don't know. But...Evie, I think Queen Leah is dead."

"What?"

"It's what Audrey was able to tell me before passing out. I think the shock of it all was just to much for her. That and blood loss maybe." Running a hand through her hair, Mal began to pace as the clock ticked by slowly. Evie worked as a diligent nurse, cleaning and stitching the wound so healing could begin. Audrey winced and cried out during the process, as they had nothing for the pain, but Evie was nimble with a needle and thread as she carefully laid patches of white gauze over the worst half of Audrey's face.

"That should hold it for now, but I'll be glad when the medics get here. Mal...that gash was violent and deep," Evie said, obviously unnerved as she used a few sanitary wipes to clean the red staining off Audrey's fingers, "I've never seen anything like it. Not even on the Isle."

"I remember once one of the older boys messed with the big bad wolf?" Mal mused, speaking aloud as she paced nervously, "He lived somehow, but had claw marks similar to this one all over him."

"You think it was an animal attack?" Evie questioned, eyebrows lifting, "inside the palace?"

"I'm just...thinking aloud, E. It's not any kind of real answer."

"Right. Right, I'm sorry. It's just these injuries are strange. And you said Queen Leah is...dead? How did Audrey even get away from something like this?"

"I don't know E," Mal said, shaking her head, "I honestly don't know."

Glancing up slightly as there were footsteps on the stairs, Doug appeared. He looked as stricken and stressed as the rest of them, glasses fogging up with each hot breath.

"I called the Police. And an Ambulance is on its way now."

"Good. I need to let Ben know what happened tonight."

"Go, Mal. I'll watch over her."

Giving Evie a grateful smile, Mal left the living room and slipped into an empty office. Picking up the landline, the Dragon Girl dialed Ben's familiar number. Waiting as the phone rang and rang, Mal immediately felt sick to her stomach as it flipped to message. Ben was always near his phone, _why wasn't he answering?_ Trying again, the same thing happened as Mal put the phone back in confusion. Dwelling on it for only a second, her head snapped up at the sounds of approaching ambulance sirens, and the thunder of many boots as paramedics practically raided the house.

Watching from the office doorway as Audrey was lifted with great care onto a stretcher and carted away with some speed, the dread in Mal's stomach was growing by the minute. What had happened tonight?

"Did you get ahold of Ben?" Evie asked, appearing by Mal's side once the chaos had passed.

"No. He's normally near his phone, so I don't know why he's not answering."

"Maybe he's asleep?" Evie provided, nodding to the guys who were standing on the front porch, "It is really late."

"Maybe." Mal mused, huffing slightly as she turned and practically ran up the stairs. Evie was instantly at her heels, watching as Mal threw on an oversized purple sweatshirt and pants.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital." Grabbing her phone off the charger, Mal tucked her purple hair up under a baseball cap.

"I'll come with you..."

"No, E. You stay here with the kids; don't tell them what happened tonight."

"But what are you even going?" Evie asked again, stepping aside so Mal could pass and head back down the stairs towards the garage, "Audrey isn't your friend."

"There's something that's been bugging me." Mal admitted honestly, grabbing the keys to the Porsche Ben had gotten her right before Cotillion, "and only Audrey has the answers. I'll be back soon, ok Evie?"

"Just be careful."

"I will, E. I'll call you when I get there."

Embracing briefly, Mal turned and hopped into her car, starting up the engine with a thunderous rumble. Tearing from the driveway with a spray of gravel and dust, the Dragon Girl sped into the night towards Auradon General Hospital.

...

...

"I do not _trust_ words.

I **question** every action.

But I NEVER doubt patterns."

—

Mal always hatedwaiting. She hated the silence of it, and the way she could never seem to fall in 'just that' position, where she could sit comfortably for hours. She hated being able to hear her own blood rush through her ears, or be forced to fiddle her hands and toes because they are falling asleep from the waiting. There was never any waiting on the Isle of the Lost. If you waited, you'd miss a chance. A chance at more slop, a chance at a better steal, a chance to keep your face from getting punched in. Waiting was still a new concept for Mal, and she hated it.

Currently, she was sitting in a tiny room with about five other people. Three of them were mothers, all of whom were huddled together speaking quietly. One of them was an old man, who had fallen asleep in his chair. And the last was a middle aged man, holding an ice pack to his face where blood still trickled down on to his lip. And then there was Mal, itching to get up and move around. Desperate for some answers.

"Mal?"

Glancing up, the Dragon Girl happily stood to shake hands with the young Doctor whom was no doubt handling Audrey.

"Hi, yeah. How is she?"

"Stable. She's still a bit dazed at the moment, but the shock of her injury should wear off with some rest and proper treatment."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. But she may not be fully lucid yet, as we've started her on some pain medications to help with healing. If you'll follow me."

Nodding, Mal shoved her hands in her pockets as the Doctor led her through the hospital to a single bed room. It was isolated from the others, giving Mal some privacy as she entered where Audrey was staying. Even if they weren't friends, Mal didn't like seeing anyone hauled up in a bed. Audrey appeared to be sleeping, the box tracking her heart rate beeping steadily by the bedside. She had tubes and wires all around her, one of the bags refilling her depleted blood supply as Mal sighed deeply and pulled a chair to the opposite side closest to the window.

"Audrey? Hey, can you hear me?"

Mal kept her voice low, gently reaching out to tap the back of Audrey's hand as to not startle her. One uncovered eye fluttered open slowly, blinking once, then twice as her head turned.

"M-Mal?"

"Hey, yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I...I'm not sure." Staring up at the ceiling dazedly, Mal wondered how much morphine she was on as Audrey's brow dropped slowly, "I'm in the hospital?"

"You came to Evie's place, remember? You passed out."

"Oh." Blinking again, Audrey's head once more fell to one side, her eye staring at (or rather through) Mal. The sad look from earlier returned, creasing her features as she inhaled shakily. Keeping her hand close to Audrey's just in case she had another episode, Mal pursed her lips.

"Audrey. Do you think you could answer a question for me?"

"...maybe. Depends on the question." Audrey replied, closing her eye for a moment as Mal nodded weakly.

"Why don't you want Ben and I to get married? I mean, I thought we had an understanding. You had to have known it was going to happen at some point."

"I _was_ ok with it."Audrey said after a moment of thought, eyes still closed as she slipped closer to sleep with a yawn, "but then Ben started changing, and...and I knew you were in danger."

"Danger? Audrey what are you talking about?"

"Danger...Mal, the curse. It's the...curse."

"Audrey? Hey, Audrey wake up. What curse?"

There was no answer from the literal Sleeping Beauty as Mal frowned even deeper and sunk down in her seat. She had come here hoping for answers. From Audrey she expected a simple truth like jealousy or spite. But now, what with these ramblings about danger and a curse, Mal was more confused then when she started. Glancing down as her phone buzzed, several texts appeared on the screen. Phone calls were allowed at the hospital, so Ben was resigned to many, many frantic texts, one after the other.

Most of them felt like excuses for missing her call. '_I was asleep_', '_dad and I had a bit to drink', 'I'm worried please respond.'_

Mal ignored these in irritation. She would have to call Ben and make him explain himself. Ignoring all of the texts from her fiancé, Mal found one that wasn't like the rest. It was from Evie with a news clip attached. Opening it up, the Dragon Girl's stomach ached.

'_Deadly home invasion of Honeymoon Cottage reported! Queen Leah, age 75, found dead. Princess Audrey nowhere to be found. Queen Aurora and Prince Phillip once again off the grid during such a tragedy.'_

"That was fast," Mal mumbled to herself, clutching her phone a bit tighter as she glanced at Audrey. The girl was in a fitful sleep at best, twitching every few moments and whining in pain. Suddenly, she began mumbling. Leaning closer as to decipher what she was saying, Mal's lips pulled into a deep frown.

"...lying, you're dangerous, Ben. Stop...the curse, it's come true. You'll hurt her...can't..can't silence me."

Thrashing a bit in the bed, Audrey began to cry as Mal reached out. Touching her forehead, the Dragon Girl cast a light calming spell. The Princess immediately stopped moving, relaxing into the white sheets as her frantic heartbeat faded into more pleasant dreams. Rubbing the back of her neck and sinking back down into her chair to watch the girl sleep, Mal sent a text to Evie.

'_Don't tell anyone about what happened tonight. Don't ask questions._'

It was a code they had, all of the VK's. _'Don't ask questions'_, was a phrase used when something _really bad _was going down. Something no one else needed to know. Something which could possibly have repercussions further reaching then just them. As expected, Evie sent back a reply almost instantly.

'_Ok. Please stay safe.'_

Clutching her phone a bit tighter, Mal ignored all incoming texts and calls from Ben as she hauled up into the chair, once again stuck waiting. She had to be here when Audrey woke up again. Not only to chase away the press who were no doubt already on their way, but also to get the answers she needed.

...

...

**A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Rose here, back again with the start of a new story! This is set in a world where D3 never happened. Some events may happen in similar ways, but for different reasons. I'm going for mystery crime drama? Which means I want dark and gritty, and some characters may be a bit...off. **

**I love hearing what you guys have to say so PLEASE drop a comment below, follow this story and I can't wait to see you guys next chapter. Cheers! **

**-R **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

...

"**Speak **your _truths_, even if your voice shakes."

...

"Miss?"

Mal was awoken slowly. Groaning a bit as she sat up, a nurse was leaning over her, gently shaking her shoulder, "Miss? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Sitting up solely, the Dragon Girl yawned widely as the nurse stepped back, "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

"Quite alright. But there are some people here to see you. They are in waiting room B-7."

"Ok." Glancing at Audrey who was fast asleep in the bed, Mal sighed heavily, "I don't really want to leave yet. Any chance you could send them in?"

"Of course. But please don't be long? Miss Rose has had a very rough night, and its best if she gets her rest in before the police get here."

"Police?"

"Yes. The Doctor was required to tell the authorities where to find Miss Rose when the investigation into what happened was started. It's policy."

"No, that's alright. My name...wasn't brought up in that conversation, was it?"

"No miss. The hospital keeps all our records confidential."

"Great. Send my friends in; I swear we'll be out of your hair soon."

"Very well. Talk to one of my on hand nurses outside and they can get you a breakfast voucher for the cafeteria."

Smiling at the woman, Mal nodded as she ran a hand over her eyes. The hard plastic chair wasn't the best place to fall asleep, as it left her back aching. But as she stood to stretch out, Audrey stirred from sleep. She looked a bit better then the previous night, blinking at the ceiling tiredly as Mal came to stand beside her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She greeted, Audrey's head turning to look at her as a brow dropped in confusion.

"Mal? What...what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're alright, duh." Pulling the Sleeping chair back over to where Audrey's hand was, Mal leaned on the mattress with an elbow, "listen, I know things between us haven't been the best, but I wouldn't just send you off without making sure you were ok. I'm not that cruel."

"You shouldn't have come, Mal." Audrey rasped, confusing the Queen-to-be as she tipped her head. She just gave a gooey, nasty tasting, sincere admission to Audrey, and that's what she had to say? "you're in danger if you stay here."

"What do you mean? Auradon isn't dangerous..."

Gasping suddenly as Audrey grabbed her collar with a fist, the Princess pulled her closer. Her one good eye was pooled with fear, darting around like a deer caught in headlights as she whispered to the Dragon Girl.

"_Ben is not what he seems_."

Releasing Mal as she slowly sat back, Audrey looked completely serious as she glanced wearily towards the door, "don't trust him, or the royal family, Mal. They're lying to you."

"Audrey, c'mon. This is Ben. He's the sweetest boy alive..."

"No. No, that's what you think but you're _wrong_." Grabbing onto Mal's wrist, Audrey's hand was cold like ice as she trembled, the two Princesses eyes locked together. "Look at him again. I mean really look at him; take off those rose colored glasses. He's faking it,. He, and his whole family...hell, everyone in Auradon could be faking it. It's all a lie."

"A-Audrey? I don't..."

"I know the secret, Mal." Audrey whimpered, a tear slipping down her cheek as her mood turned from serious to distraught in a blink, "I'm not supposed to know, but I do. They know I know. And now my Grammy is-is d-dead...and I'm next. I'm not ready to die Mal."

"No." Wrapping an opposite hand around the Princesses wrist, Mal held it there for a long moment, "we're going to figure out who did this to you, Audrey. Nothing will be able to get to you...not while we're here."

Lip trembling, Audrey dropped her hand to the bed as the door handle of the room jiggled, revealing three disheveled VK's. Motioning for them to close the door and keep watch for the nurse, Mal stood up from her chair with a wince.

"I'm glad you're safe." Evie whispered, clutching the Dragon Girl tight as she nodded against blue distressed leather.

"I'm fine."

"Audrey, I'm glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

The Princess just made a sort of half cry in her throat, closing her eye and curling back up into the blankets as Evie frowned sympathetically, "poor thing."

"Listen, E. Ben still doesn't know I'm here right?"

"I've been deflecting him all night. But it won't be long until he sends out the royal guard to find you."

"Then we have to be quick. Huddle up, guys, I need to tell you something."

Hooking arms, the three new arrivals listened intently as Mal relayed what Audrey had told her.

"How do we know it's true?" Jay questioned after it had all been said, "I mean, Audrey's not exactly our biggest cheerleader when it comes to being in Auradon."

"Jay's right. We can't trust her word. Not against Ben's." Carlos insisted, his brows down over his eyes as Mal shook her head slightly.

"I think we need to look into it. Audrey just watched her own Grandmothers...murder." Whispering the word as to not upset the once again Sleeping Beauty, Mal sighed heavily, "something really strange is going on here guys, I can just feel it. Are you with me?"

Holding out her fist, the other three met it with their own, saying their chant softly as Mal straightened herself out and glanced down at her phone. Ben had sent her more then half a dozen texts, and called her just as many times, "I need to get out of here. If the police see me here, Ben will find out and we can't have that happen. Evie, can you stay and come up with some sort of cover?"

"Easy." The bluenette said, hands on her hips as Mal turned to Carlos and Jay, "I need you guys to be Evie's muscle for a little while longer. Watch the room, and report back if anything strange happens."

"Yes ma'am."

"Course."

Nodding, Mal was grateful for her friends as she left the hospital room, skidding around the hall just as one of the nurses entered the room behind her. It felt like ages before she was back outside again, soaking in the beautiful sunlight as she pulled out her phone. It was buzzing, Ben's face on the screen as Mal answered it with a forced cheer in her tone.

"Ben! No, no I'm fine. I just dropped my phone in a puddle when I was out walking and I had to dry it out with rice...Evie? She was out most of the night, I didn't see her. Listen, I'm heading over for the meeting now. Can we talk then? Yeah, yeah I love you too. Bye."

Hanging up with a deep sigh, Mal hopped into the front seat of her Porsche. Kicking it into gear towards Beasts Castle, Mal thought about Audrey's words. Had she really not been paying attention to what had been happening around her for all this time? Why was she even trusting Audrey in the first place? Jay was right in saying she wasn't exactly someone who they had put their faith in before. But knowing that Audrey had held her Grandmother as she died; forced to watch as faceless monster murdered her? It made Mal's stomach clench. She _wanted_Audrey to be making up stories, or hallucinating or something. After all, Ben was Ben and she loved him with all of her heart. But like Audrey's reaction to the wedding proposal, it just wouldn't rest.

...

"**Truth **can only been seen by people with truth _in them_."

...

Pulling up to the castle steps, the King was waiting for her at the door. He looked frazzled, immediately pulling her into a hug as they kissed lightly.

"Mal, thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you it was just my phone."

"So you haven't heard the news?"

Stepping back, Mal had to play dumb as she frowned, and her head fell to one side.

"If you mean Hades then he's back behind the barrier..."

"No, no it's not Hades. It's even worse then Hades. Mal...Queen Leah is dead."

"What?" Eyes lifting in a false bemusement, Mal looked to her shoes, "how?"

"Nothings for sure. But..." Ben sighed heavily, but listening to it Mal got a sense that it was more a sigh of frustration, "the Authorities think Audrey is the killer."

"Are you serious?" Voice tilting with true confusion this time, Mal's heart thundered in her chest. That couldn't be right, Audrey had come to her in a state. Certainly no state to have killed anyone. Or...maybe it was backwards. "why would they even think that?"

"Because she apparently fled after it happened."

"Probably because the killer was still inside the palace." Mal defended without thinking. Ben just shook his head again, hands dropping from Mal's arms.

"Her blood was all over the crime scene. As well as the...erm...the deceased."

"She was probably trying to save her grandmother. That's what anyone would do in that situation. Ben, are you even hearing yourself?"

"Mal, there isn't anyone else who had motive or opportunity to do this!"

Ben's voice was harsh, like a whip again Mal's skin as she flinched. The King seemed to realize his mistake and took a deep breath, deflating slightly, "I don't want to hurt, Audrey, Mal. And I'm surprised you of all people would champion her innocence. But we won't know for sure until after the Police are finished with the questioning."

Staring at the man she loved for a long time, Mal's gut twisted in discomfort. Yesterday everything had been perfect. Now, after Audrey shook her it of her 'love' stupor, she was seeing a new side to Ben.

"Yeah, fine. Let's just start this meeting or whatever. I'm sure your parents are waiting on us."

Brushing by Ben in irritation, Mal felt his arm snake around her waist as they made their way into the palace. The place seemed so much more intimidating now, and the sweet smile of the Queen, and the kind nod of the King, did nothing to settle her nerves. Thankfully, the discussion about the 'Hades' situation was a great distraction.

"Hades is a threat to Auradon," Beast insisted hotly, "we can't risk any more villains like Uma escaping."

"Then we find a way to open the barrier without any escapees." Mal insisted, frowning, "we'll take more security with us."

"Dad is right," Ben admitted, stroking his smooth chin. He had gained a dark glint in his eye as he spoke, something Mal failed to notice before as the King paced back and forth in his pondering, "you saw how small the hole was that Hades came through. Any longer and he could have pulled his way out."

"It's risky." Belle mumbled, her knitting keeping her attention as Mal huffed in annoyance. She was counting on the queen to be on her side this time. After all she was all for bringing down the barrier. But apparently that wasn't the case today as Ben nodded decidedly.

"I think we should close the barrier."

"What!" Mal jumped up from her seat unhappily, fists at her side. "Ben, we can't! We've come so far-"

"Mal, this isn't about just the Isle anymore. It's about all of Auradon."

"But what about those kids? Ben, it was your dream to unite the Isle and Auradon again. We're so close."

"It's an impossible dream, Mal." Ben insisted, shaking his head as he looked out from the castle window at the black mound of rock, "I was a fool to think that I could save them."

"You saved us? That has to count..."

"Of course it counts, Mal." Ben insisted again, taking Mal's hands in his. To the Dragon Girl, the touch which once comforted her now felt chaste and hard. _How could Ben think this way? _If she hadn't listened to Audrey, would she have gone along with the idea of closing the barrier for good too? Hell, maybe she would have come up with the idea first! "But even you came here with evil in mind. It's just too dangerous."

"Well said son, well said." Beast insisted, "I say we put it to a vote. All in favor of closing the barrier?"

Ben and Beast raised their hands. Glancing to Belle, she looked thoughtful before her hand raised as well. Three to one. And half the time she didn't even count in votes like these.

"I can't believe you all."

Mal wanted to hiss at them angrily, but the ringing of her phone distracted her. Similarly, Ben's phone also began to buzz. Leaving the room in separate directions, Mal ended up in the hallway as she picked up on the third ring, "E, talk to me."

"Mal...we've-we've got a situation."

"Evie, are you running?"

"Mal, the Police never showed up at the hospital. It was a lie."

"What?" Keeping her voice low, Mal tucked herself up against the wall, making sure no one else was eavesdropping, "who showed up?"

"The royal...guard, Mal. They took Audrey. I'm guessing they are headed your way."

"Did the guards see you?"

"No...we went out the window and are running back to the car now."

"Ok, ok. Go back to the house and stay safe, make sure nothing happens to the kids. I'll find Audrey and report back."

"Ok. And...just so you know, Mal. We all believe you now, Jay included."

"Good to know. Talk to you soon."

Hanging up, Mal turned and re-entered the study just as Ben was finishing his own phone call. His smile seemed tighter then usual as he nodded to both of his parents.

"Since were all in agreement on what's to happen at the barrier, I have an appointment I need to attend. Mal...we could meet up —"

"It's ok, Ben. I suddenly have a headache from this little meeting, so I think I'm going to steal a guest room and crash for a bit."

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you hoped, Mal," Ben apologized weakly, squeezing her fingers. Once upon a time that would have soothed her. After all, Ben was still Ben, somewhere deep down. But right now, Mal didn't know what to think. Kissing the King on the lips, the two of them parted ways outside the study. Making sure Ben's back was turned, the Dragon Girl ducked into a doorway, peeking around it. Ben shared a quick word with his parents then looked around (probably to make sure Mal was gone), before the trio separated as well.

Making sure the king and queen had passed by her, Mal began following her fiancé to his 'appointment'. She had tailed lots of people on the Isle of the Lost, usually looking for something good to steal, or an opportunity to punch out a traitor within their group. But this was Ben, and he was as oblivious to something following him as a stray dog was to an oncoming car. Keeping to he doorways and shadows, Mal followed the boy into an uncharted part of the castle which she hadn't ever seen. It felt older somehow, the bricks having a darker tone to them. Turning slightly to the right, Ben entered a door tucked behind a heavy velvet curtain.

Racing silently to keep the door open with a shoe, Mal continued to tail Ben, her heart thundering with anxiety and anticipation. The stairway she found herself in was dark, lit only by very small golden lanterns as they descended down into the palaces depths. It was cold down here, Mal having to hold herself to keep from shivering. At last they reached the ground floor. The stairway led to a dimly lit room, similar to a stable. It was dungeon, Mal knew it by the sight and smell of it as she pressed herself up against a wall and glanced around it.

She couldn't see where Ben had gone, but she could hear him walking.

"Where do you want er'?"

It was a man's voice, a gruff one compared to Ben's as Mal pursed her lips.

"Just in this cell is fine. But first..."

Taking a risk to lean a bit more around the wall, Ben was kneeling down in front of Audrey. She was on her knees, back in her own clothing and held between to guards. She looked royally pissed off, her wound uncovered and making her look twice as menacing, "Audrey, you know I don't want to do this."

Audrey said nothing in return, her eyes locked on Ben as he gently touched her cheek with his fingers, "tell me why you did it. Why did you _kill _your grandmother?"

"I didn't kill her." Audrey spat angrily, pulling her face away from the King's hand as he growled at her. It made Mal's whole being shiver, never having heard such a brutal sound from her future husband before.

"The evidence is stacked against you, Audrey. Everyone in Auradon will know that you're a traitor. All you need to do is tell me why you did it?"

Huffing frustratedly, Audrey's lips turned upwards as she faced Ben head on, dark eyes leveling him.

"I'm no more a _traitor _then you are a _king_, Benjamin."

Burned! Mal had to hold a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp of humor as Ben immediately stood, fists clenched. Stepping away, Mal ducked back behind the wall as his eyes came close to spotting her. The future queen heard the familiar sound of fist to flesh as Audrey grunted, her body falling to the dungeon floor with a sickening thud as Mal winced. She knew that feeling all too well.

"You don't get to talk to me that way anymore, Audrey. You're _nothing_. Maybe a few days down here in the dark will loosen your tongue. And after that? I'll make sure the whole kingdom knows what you've done, and then ensure you never speak ill will against the crown again."

Audrey said nothing to this as Mal heard another body thump limply against the floor, followed by the clanging of bars and the turn of a key. Addressing his men, Ben huffed frustratedly. "Make sure she stays quiet. I don't need the whole castle knowing she's here. You'll receive extra on your wages for your silence."

"Yessir."

Pressing herself further into the shadows, Mal didn't breathe as Ben stormed by her and back up the stairs. He didn't look back once, slamming the upper door as Mal exhaled in relief. Peeking around the corner, the two guards looked at one another before nodding to the outer door. Leaving their post unattended, Mal took the chance to make her way further into the dungeon. Kneeling at the cell Audrey lay in, she was on her side, curled into herself.

"Audrey?"

"Mal?" Rolling over with surprising speed, Audrey squinted at her in the dark, "is that really you?"

"Yeah. I heard everything. I promise I'm going to get you out of here."

"No, Mal." Crawling to the edge of the bars, Audrey looked sickly in the lowlight as she took Mal's hand in hers, "you have to stop Ben. He's planning something for Auradon...something not good."

"But why?"

"It's the secret Mal, Ben's curse. Under the Museum there is an archive, look for a book documenting Beast's fairytale." Looking somewhat stricken, Audrey carefully unclasped the songbird pendant from around her throat, passing it through the bars, "take this to Jane. She'll know what to do."

"Audrey..."

"The guards will be back any minute. I'll be fine for a little while, but you have to go now."

Pushing Mal gently away from her, Audrey scrambled back into the dark as the door from the outside clicked, alerting Mal that she needed to move.

"I'll come back for you, Audrey. I promise."

And then she was off, running up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Making sure no one was in the hallway, Mal continued through the palace and into a guest room. Shutting the door, she looked at the pretty turquoise and gold necklace in her hand. Closing her fist around it, Mal picked up her phone and dialed Evie."

"Mal? What's the news."

"I know where Audrey is."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine for now, but we need to work fast. Ben's been lying to us, just like she said." Clenching the bird in her hand even tighter, Mal looked out the window at the quickly darkening sky, "we have a new mission."

...

...

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here, back with Chapter 2. I know that Ben seems OOC in this fic, and it'll probably only get worse, but that is kinda the point. I love Ben's character in canon (my dashing goofball), but it's interesting to write him with a darker twist. If ya'll are curious, Jane and Lonnie will be joining this fic (in honor of my other story Who I Am), as well as Uma. Harry and Gil. So, stay turned for that. Until next chapter my lovelies.**

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

"The most **dangerous **lies, are the lies you tell _yourself_."

...

Mal wasn't entirely sure what Jane knew. She had always thought the daughter of the Fairy Godmother reserved and shy. Jane didn't get involved in matters which didn't involve her first — that's how she lasted so long in a place like Auradon. Mal wasn't even aware Jane and Audrey were friends, at least not after what happened before the Coronation. But, then again, Mal had missed a lot since she and the King got together. His deception had kept her blinded for so long, the Dragon Girl wasn't really sure of anything anymore.

Motioning for Jay, Carlos and Evie to stay back, Mal knocked loudly on Jane's door. She was one of the few who stayed at Auradon Prep during the Summer, due to Fairy Godmother running the Summer School program. Waiting a nervous moment, the dorm swung open easily. Jane was bright in a blue dress, her silver eyes glittering with her usual enthusiasm. Inside, Mal could see Lonnie on the bed, typing on her laptop.

"Oh, hey guys." Eyebrows dropping slightly in confusion, Jane kept her smile sincere as she glanced between all the VK's, "I wasn't expecting you guys till the party."

Mal wanted to face palm herself. _She completely forgot about Jane's birthday, _"is something wrong?"

"Jane. I'm super sorry to do this on your birthday, but we need your help."

Reaching into her pocket, Mal pulled the songbird necklace from it. The daughter of the Fairy Godmother took it quickly, feeling the turquoise center with a thumb. Waving a hand over the pendant, Mal jumped as the blue turned to a violent red.

"Oh no,"

Turning back inside, Jane left the door open for Mal and the others to enter as she hurried to Lonnie. They didn't say anything to one another, just removed their own pendants and laid them out on the bed. Watching curiously as Jane once again waved her hand over the cheap looking jewelry, all three flickered an angry crimson, "Audrey's in danger."

"What _is _that?" Mal asked, glancing over her shoulder. Evie had taken up a spot at the table, while Jay and Carlos guarded the door.

"Tracking devices," Lonnie said, picking up her sword and dragon pendant and returning it to her neck, "we always know where the other two are."

"They can also sense danger." Jane explained to Mal, returning her own pendant along with Audrey's to her neck, "I made them in case we needed to help one another. So what's happened?"

"I can't tell you." Mal said, expecting more backlash then she got as Jane just waved it away.

"I don't want details. Just...tell me what you'd tell someone who wasn't in your circle."

"Uh, I guess Ben thinks Audrey killed her grandmother, and now she's been arrested."

"That's enough for me. C'mon Lonnie."

Rolling off the bed, the female warrior grabbed her red jacket as Mal blinked.

"Where are you two going?"

"To get Audrey out of there," Lonnie insisted, pulling her black hair up into a ponytail as Jane opened a drawer and removed something from inside. It was a wand, slender and white, and completely unassuming as she shoved it up a lace sleeve.

"Wait, you can't just go breaking into Beast's Castle. You'll both get arrested to!" Mal argued, not wanting to tell Jane or Lonnie the truth about Ben. They just glanced at one another, then back at the VK's as Jane's face took on a dark shadow.

"Mal. I know you've probably only just figured out what's going on, but we don't have a lot of time." Jane said, causing Mal's jaw to open a bit as the Fairy Godmothers Daughter sighed heavily in frustration, "Audrey's been worried about...things, since after the Coronation. I made the necklaces at her request."

"So you know about..."

"No!" Jane interrupted, holding out a hand as Mal shut her mouth with a click, "we don't need the details. Details are dangerous, Mal. We only know that Audrey needs our help."

"That's an awful lot of faith to have in someone." Evie said softly from where she was sitting, fine brows curled upwards as Jane shook her head heavily, Lonnie placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We owe her a lot." The girl admitted, staring at Mal pointedly and with an expression none of the VK's had seen upon her face before, "I think you'll find that _everyone _in Auradon has their own secrets. I'm guessing Audrey told you where to go to find what you need?"

"Yes." Mal said cautiously, "do you know of it?"

"Only what she's told me. You can use my room as a base of operations for a bit if you'd like. Once we have Audrey we'll be heading to someplace she can't be found."

"How will we find you again?"

"Here," waving a hand, four pendants in the shapes of black roses appeared in Jane's open palm, "use these. When you want to find us, tap them twice with a finger. You'll know where to go."

"Thanks Jane," passing the pendants out to her friends, Mal clasped her's around her neck, "I underestimated you. I'm sorry."

Nodding her head with a smile, Jane and Lonnie hurried out as Carlos snuck a kiss from his girlfriend as she left, whispering something in her ear. Setting her hands on her hips l, Mal exhaled heavily, "wow. I never thought Jane was such a 'getup and go' type."

"One of her friends is in danger, Mal." Evie insisted, "we'd do the same for you."

"I wonder what she meant by everyone has secrets." Mal pondered, turning slightly as Carlos opened the laptop left on Jane's bed. Typing for a moment, he moved the computer to the table so all could see.

"This is a 3-D schematic of the Museum from the Auradon Records."

"Do we see the archive Audrey was telling me about?"

Leaning over the back of Evie's chair, Mal squinted at the grid.

"There," Jay mumbled, pointing at a small door leading to seemingly nowhere, "this door."

"Let me see..." typing quickly again, Carlos's screen went black, as his type turned to green lettering, "I'm hacking into the system now. Seeing if something has been blocked from the public eye."

"I wonder what the importance of the archive is," Evie pondered, "and why would anything be hidden there anyway?"

"I'm not sure if it was hidden." Mal admitted, watching Carlos work, "Audrey said to look for a book about Beast's Fairytale..."

"There are dozens of those in the kingdom," Jay complained, "why are we after this one?"

"It must have some importance to the royal family or Audrey wouldn't have told us to find it." Mal said, watching as a new schematic appeared on the screen with the words 'CONFIDENTIAL' across the top. "What do we see, Carlos?"

"It's not much. Looks like an annexed room of some kind, probably a hidden library for important documents. The walls are thick though, enforced with steel."

"What does that mean for us?"

"It means our pretty pink princess couldn't have just walked in."

"Which means she found the book outside of the archive..." Evie finished knowingly, "if it really _is_a tome of some kind, maybe it was being used? That happens right?"

"But why would someone need a copy of a fairytale everybody already knows?" Jay insisted again, "it makes no sense."

"That's probably why Audrey is sending us to figure it out instead of just telling us." Mal insisted, "alright. Carlos, pull up a current schematic of the whole museum."

"On it."

Watching the map come up, Mal squinted at the door which lead to nowhere.

"Alright, so it looks like the entrance to the archive is in part of the museum with no exhibits."

"Shouldn't we wait till it's dark?" Evie asked, "we can't possibly go in while the museum is open."

"Jane was right in saying we don't have a lot of time." Mal said, "we do this in broad daylight...and I think I may have a plan." Smirking and feeling her old villain self returning, Mal turned to Jay, "you up for a bit of stealing?"

...

"When all the details fit in _perfectly_, something is probably **wrong **with the story."

_..._

Walking into the museum while it was in operation was a strange experience. Mal was used to it being empty and quiet. Now, they were surrounded by people. Young couples, old people, children's tour groups and more. It was unnerving, knowing they had to work around all of these eyes. Purple hair tucked neatly under a baseball cap, Mal shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Just look as natural as possible," Mal mumbled to Evie and Carlos, who had on disguises of their own. It would have been too distracting to see the future Queen of Auradon walking around, and Ben couldn't know she was here. Glancing down at her phone, a text from Jay had appeared. He would be at the location in two minutes, "alright, let's walk."

Swiveling on a heel, Mal picked up one of the Museums three pages brochures. Watching the security desk as they passed it, the Dragon Girl waved a hand. Immediately the security monitor went dark, causing the guard to sit up and start tapping at his keys. At that same moment, an alarm began to blare loudly as Jay successfully tripped whatever alarm protected the item he was trying to take. With everyone distracted by the noise, and all security personnel already running to the compromised area, Mal nodded to the corner.

The door was hidden by a heavy velvet curtain. Pulling it aside, Carlos kept watch for anyone wandering about as Mal held out her hand.

"Make it easy, make it quick. Open this door without a kick."

Snapping, there was a puff of green as the door unlocked instantly, swinging open, "go, go, go."

Waving Evie and Carlos in, Mal followed after as she closed the door. Glancing at her phone, Jay hadn't texted back yet as the Dragon Girl exhaled deeply. He was probably fine, unless he had gotten that rusty from their time in Auradon. Shaking the thought of Jay being caught and thrown into jail (or sent back to the Isle), Mal followed her friends down the stairway into the main archive. Like it was mapped, the room wasn't huge. But it was filled to the brim with books, and a single desk was pushed into the corner. Gravitating towards it, Mal unrolled some of the parchments on the surface.

"Evie, come look at this."

Feeling the bluenette's presence beside her, Mal looked at the maps confusedly, "these are maps for the Isle."

"Yeah. There's the cove, and the market, and the North Shore."

"Looks like someone's been using these recently," Mal pondered, wanting to read the red markings on the map, but being pulled away when Carlos yelled softly in success. Rolling the map into a tight wad, Mal pocketed it quickly as Carlos brought over a large tome.

"This is it. Beauty and the Beast, just like Audrey said."

"But that can't be right," Evie complained, feeling the cover with a hand, "it's much to thick, and the cover is wrong."

Grabbing the front cover, Mal flipped it open. At first the yellowed page was blank, but all of the VK's gasped as ink began to magically appear. Flipping from page to page, Mal was awed by the magic as the tale of Beauty and the Beast was told. When it was at the happy ending, Mal kept flipping only to find more and more pages. The uniting of Auradon, the creation of the Isle, Ben's birth. Even their own arrival was in the book.

"What is this thing?" Carlos breathed, feeling a page with a shy hand as Mal laughed lightly.

"It's a magical compendium. I've only ever heard of these..."

"A magical what now?"

"A compendium," Evie said again, "it's like an index of events, both past and present."

"So...it knows the future?" Carlos questioned, watching over Mal's shoulder as they passed through the events of the Coronation in black ink.

"Not necessarily," Mal explained, "it has some prophetic magic to it, but all things can be changed."

"Mal, wait. Look at this."

Stopping on the page in question, Mal had flipped well past Cotillion. There was only one illustration on this page, one of a monstrous beast with a crown atop its head. At its feet lay a figure, someone undefinable to Mal as her breath was stolen. Slowly, words began to scribble a small caption.

'_The Tyrant King_.'

"Oh my god..."

"Mal," feeling Carlos touch her arm, he was looking towards the stairs, "we have company."

"What do we do?" Evie rasped, taking the book as it was passed into her arms. Grasping onto both her friends, Mal spoke a spell.

"Foggy glass to crystal clear, make us all disappear."

Even though nothing appeared to happen, Mal couldn't see either Evie or Carlos anymore as the door to the room opened. Looking in, a security guard looked around. Mal was almost afraid her spell didn't work, but relaxed as the man grunted in annoyance and headed back up the stairs. When he was gone, Mal released her magic as all three VK's breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Evie complained, Book in hand as Mal took it from her.

"Good thing that spell worked then." The Dragon Girl laughed, waving a hand as the compendium shrunk down to a manageable size, "here E. Carlos, reorganize the books so it looks like nothing was taken."

Nodding, Carlos began to work the shelves as Mal removed her phone. Thankfully, a text from Jay was on the screen.

"Jay says he's fine, no one got him."

"Thank goodness. Now can we get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let's go guys."

Moving as one singular unit, Mal, Carlos and Evie slipped out one of the open emergency doors as they booked it across the parking lot to where Jay was hiding between two buildings. He was a bit flushed, no doubt from running, but he greeted the others with joy.

"Hey. Took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, we had to clean up before leaving." Mal snipped, just happy he was alright as she pulled the pendant from around her throat, "let's see what these can actually do."

Tapping the rose with a finger, Mal blinked as a blue line of pixie dust appeared above her head. Following suit, the others also stared up at the line, "looks like we know the direction we're headed." Mal said, "let's hurry up. I hate being out in the open like this."

"You know I never thought I'd say this," Carlos breathed as they began to move quickly away from the museum, "but I really hope Audrey is alright."

"Yeah," Pursing her lips at the idea of the Princess in that cell, Mal shook her head, "I hope so too."

...

**Truth **is ever to be found in simplicity, and not in the multiplicity and _confusion_of things.

_..._

"Wow, when Jane said they were going someplace they couldn't be found, I really underestimated the walk."

The four VK's approached the clearing in the Enchanted wood exhaustedly. The sun was already beginning to set around them as Evie whimpered, pulling at her high heels.

"So not the right shoes for hiking in."

"Shh," quieting her friends, Mal looked upon the small, dilapidated cottage before them. It felt familiar to her somehow, the feeling of fairy magic surrounding the place alerting Mal to Jane's presence. Before she could even reach the door, it opened slowly. Jane poked her head out.

"We're you seen?" She asked. Mal shook her head, the fairy girl sighing with relief as she opened the door and ushered the four VK's inside, "Sorry, we're all a bit on edge here,"

Glancing around the cottage, Lonnie was sitting in the window seat. Her shirt was pulled up, revealing the long gash in her side as she held a pack of ice against it. Even sweet little Jane had a smaller cut across her forehead, one which was beginning to bruise.

"Did you manage it?" Mal asked, observing Jay as he moved to help Lonnie, while Evie and Carlos collapsed into chairs, pulling off their shoes from the long walk, "are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. Audrey's in a bit of rough shape though. She's upstairs."

"Great," placing a hand on Jane's shoulder, Mal felt a real respect for the fairy as she smiled, "thanks."

"Course."

Smiling, Jane moved to sit by Carlos as Mal turned and headed up the narrow staircase. Quietly as possible she entered the single bedroom. Audrey was once again in bed, eyes closed as she slept on. Her good eye now had the shadow of a bruise around it from a hit to the face, and her bottom lip was busted and scanned over. Her long wound from the night before looked angry and red, and Mal could tell even from a distance she needed real medical attention. Pulling up a crooked stool, the Dragon Girl gently tapped Audrey's hand with her own.

"Audrey? Hey, Audrey, are you ok?"

Shifting slightly, Audrey's single ok eye opened blearily. Her fingers trembled as Mal gently took them in her own, stilling their shaking.

"...the tyrant king..." Audrey breathed carefully, "an evil even greater then...then Maleficent ever was."

"Don't strain yourself." Mal mumbled, "I just wanted to check on you."

"_Aegroto, dum anima est, spes est._" Audrey mumbled, more to herself then to Mal as she inhaled deeply, "For the sick, while there is life, there is hope."

Frowning at the Latin proverb, Audrey dropped back into sleep as Evie appeared beside Mal, handing her a teacup.

"She doesn't look well," the bluenette observed, "she needs a hospital."

"I know." Rubbing a hand across her face, Mal held the cup in her lap, "I only know one person who may be able to help without Ben finding out."

Glancing up at Evie, the girl nodded knowingly as she exhaled deeply through the nose.

"I'll tell the guys. When do we leave for the Isle?"

"Tomorrow. I'll get the remote from Beast's Castle when I see Ben for breakfast. In the meantime, we can figure out the compendium and what the royal family is willing to kill for."

"Ok." squeezing Mal's shoulder, Evie left as the fiancé to the king sat watching over the Sleeping Beauty. Her breaths we're strained, brows crumpled in incredible pain as Mal ran a hand through her hair.

"_Cogitationes posteriores sunt saniores." _Mal mumbled to herself, leaning on steepled fingers as she closed her eyes to the sounds of Audrey's slumber, "Second thoughts are best; We shall lose nothing by waiting."

...

...

**A/N: Ooooo we get to go back to the Isle next chapter! Thanks for all the continued support from everyone on all of my stories. For the question of whether or not this is going to be a Maldry fic, that has yet to be seen. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows! Be sure to drop a comment down below as I love hearing from you guys! Till next update!**

**P.s I apologize in advance for any butchered latin? I just got some mottos from google**, **so blame them XD**


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

...

"The _fear _of death follows from the fear of life. One who lives fully is prepared to **die **at any time."

...

Sleeping in Ben's sheets that night was unnerving to say the least. He had been in a fury when she returned, roaring in fury. Of course, he hadn't known Mal was watching his 'kingly' tantrum from the shadows. She had never seen this part of her fiancé before, and honestly Mal was really scared. Sure she had been afraid before, but this was Ben's storm, one that was almost always hidden by the calm. Audrey was severely weak because of his actions, and Mal wanted to know why.

Rolling out of the bed, the Dragon Girl yawned widely. Her creamy skin glistened in the sunlight as she dressed for the day, choosing a pair of purple leather pants, a black tank top and a purple and green leather jacket for the trip. Lacing up her boots, Mal frowned when she heard Ben yelling from downstairs. Waving a hand, the noises became clear as an audio enhancing spell created an echo chamber in the bedroom.

"_...what do you mean you can't find her?" _Ben asked, no doubt yelling at the guards who had been watching her the day before_, "you idiots, this is serious! Take as many men as you need, I want her back here on her knees, along with her accomplices." _

"_What will we do once we have her?" _One of the guards asked, only to have Ben grunt.

"_She's to much trouble to use at this point. Take her to the docks and stick her on the next boat to the Arctic, pay one of the men to throw her overboard. I honestly don't care what you do, just get creative. I want the last Queen of Auroria silenced for good." _

"_Yessir. What of the accomplices?" _

"_Kill them outright, whoever they are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful woman upstairs in my bed I'd like to get back to." _

Gasping and waving away the audio spell, Mal jumped as her phone began to ring. Answering it, Evie was on the other end of the line.

"E? What's up."

"Mal, have you seen the news?"

"No, I just got up —"

"Aurora and Phillip are dead, Mal." Evie sputtered fearfully, "They were killed in some sort of car accident last night."

"Oh, oh god...no." Holding a hand to her mouth, Ben calling Audrey the 'last Queen of Auroria' made sense. Shaking her head, Mal focused on the phone call, "What about Audrey, does she know yet?"

"She's even worse then yesterday, Mal. Her fever is rising by the minute; I think it's an infection. She needs a doctor, _now_. It's an emergency."

"Ok, ok," pacing back and forth, Mal kept an eye on the door for Ben as she spoke softly, "listen E, Ben is furious that Audrey is gone. You guys need to get out of there."

"Mal, we can't. She's too sick —"

"Then make sure you stay hidden. I'll figure out something." Running a hand through her hair furiously, Mal exhaled deeply in frustration. Glancing up, the doorknob jiggled as the Dragon Girl stifled a fearful gasp, "I gotta go."

Pocketing her phone, Mal slipped it away as Ben entered. He looked like his usual self, crown slightly lopsided as he smiled.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Ben. Hi...sorry, I was going to meet you in the study."

"Nah, nothing too important going on. So," walking to Mal and wrapping his arms around her, Ben smiled sweetly, "what are your plans for today? I thought maybe we could sneak away to the Enchanted Lake later."

"Oh Ben, I would." Kissing the boy as truthfully as possible, Mal avoided eye contact with him as she focused on his tie, "but I was going to head to the Isle with Evie and the gang today. Celia is feeling homesick, so we were going to let her see her dad, see if we can't help with the transition."

"That's so great of you," Ben admitted, resting his chin on the top of Mal's head as they swayed. It was almost like they were back to normal, if not for the cruel conversation which Mal had only just overheard, "take Lumiere, he can drive you through the barrier. When will you be home?"

"Probably not till later," Mal lied smoothly,

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't worry about it, I have some work I need to get done today anyway. See you when you get back, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Ben. I...love you."

"I love you, too."

Kissing again, Ben left the bedroom as Mal sighed heavily in relief. Thank goodness Ben didn't suspect her of anything. It probably wouldn't stay that way for much longer, but at least it would give Mal time to figure out a way to get Audrey to the Isle. Shaking her head, Mal tied her hair up mindlessly and left the room. Galloping downstairs, Lumiere was waiting for her.

"The King has requested that I drive you to your destination."

"That's really ok, Lumiere, I can manage on the moped."

"I think you'll appreciate the comfort of the limousine, Mademoiselle." The steward insisted, following Mal out of the palace, "after all, there will be _six _of you. Correct?"

Swiveling on the candlestick man, Mal's jaw unhooked slightly as Lumiere gave a subtle nod towards the black royal car, "less suspicion in that, then a group on motorbikes."

"You heard..."

"Yes. Come, will will discuss on the way."

Shallowing thickly, Mal nodded her head as she turned to look back at the palace. Ben was watching from one of the high windows, his smile fake from a distance as he waved. Forcing a smile and waving back at him, Mal got into the limo. When they were on their way, the castle disappearing from sight, Lumiere finally began to speak again. "I have served the royal family for many years; you understand Mademoiselle? But I have noticed change in them over time. When Audrey came across the compendium in Ben's study I tried to protect her, tried to talk her out of confronting the King about his curse but she was too afraid and too stubborn to listen."

"So you know about the secret? About the Tyrant King, I mean."

"I know of it's existence, yes. And I know the Princess was brought to the Palace under false pretenses of murder yesterday eve. I made sure she was fed; little good that did."

"Audrey is really sick, Lumiere," Mal explained to the man, who's expression was grave, "we know a Doctor on the Isle who may be able to help her..."

"You do not have to explain, I will do all in my power to transport you safely to your destination,"

"Thank you. Really, it means a lot."

"Of course, Mademoiselle. I know there is a way to save the young King, somewhere. And if anyone can reverse his future, it's you."

Smiling at her in the rear view mirror, Mal pulled out her phone. Calling Evie up, she answered after the first ring.

"Mal? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Ben doesn't suspect anything...at least I don't think he does. How's Audrey?"

"Getting worse. We can't rouse her."

"Alright. Just do what you can for now. Listen, I know how to get us to the Isle without getting caught but we need to pick up Celia first. Can you hold out till then?"

"I think so. But please hurry Mal, even Jane's magic can't help Audrey for long."

"We'll be there soon. I love you, E."

"Love you too, M."

Hanging up swiftly, Mal directed Lumiere to Evie's castle as she rung Doug, who then passed the phone to Celia.

"Mal? Why haven't you been back, it's been days."

"Celia, listen. I need your help with something. Remember when you told me you wanted to be part of something big when you came to Auradon?"

"Yep! Like you guys."

"Great. We're going on a mission to the Isle but we need to get into your dads place. Come with us, and you'll be a hero...at least in our eyes."

"Awe, but I just got here!" Folding her arms, Celia pouted a bit as Mal held her arms gently.

"Celia, _please_, this is really important. A life may be on the line."

"Alright, alright I'll help. When are you coming?"

"Right now."

Pulling up to the Starter Castle, Mal noticed the twins and Dizzy in one of the high windows looking down on them. Hanging up the phone and setting out of the car to greet Doug, he looked worried as he ran to meet the limo.

"Mal, what's going on? Where's Evie?"

"She's someplace safe, Doug, I promise. But you need to keep the kids protected while we're gone. If Ben comes here asking about us, Celia is homesick and we are taking her to help with transitioning."

"I am?"

Glancing down beside Doug, Celia was wide as Mal smiled weakly at her.

"Yes, you are. Think you can handle this mission with us?"

"Yeah. I'm not excited about being on the Isle, but as long as we'll come back here after."

"We will." Reaching out, Mal dropped a hand onto Doug's shoulder. "Doug, Evie will be safe with us. But we need you here."

"Alright. Just, watch my princess for me."

"I will. We," pulling Celia into a side hug, the girl scowled at the affection, "will. Come on, we need to move."

Opening the door for Celia to scramble in, Mal jumped in after her as the limo skidded off down the drive. Shooting Evie a text that they were on their way, Mal sighed shakily. She only hoped Audrey could hold on until they got to the Isle.

...

"**Courage **is _grace _under pressure."

...

"Mal."

Embracing in front of Fairy Cottage, Mal clutched Evie tightly, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm fine. But Ben...I've never seen him like this before."

Pulling out of the embrace, Mal felt Evie gently adjust her hair with a hand, "he's so cruel, Evie. I don't even know how...how he can hide it so easily."

"I think truth is a bit hard to come by these days." Evie admitted shallowly, turning as the guys exited the cottage. Jay held Audrey in his arms, her pale head tucked against his chest, and her body draped in a large, woolen quilt. She looked weak, and it made Mal's heart surge with guilt. "she's hanging on," Evie croaked, her normally bright eyes deep and sad, "fighting against that fever is making her incredibly weak. I didn't know she had so much willpower."

"We are definitely learning a lot about one another lately," Mal said, trying to lighten the mood as she watched Jay with Audrey, followed by Carlos, slip into the limo. Jane and Lonnie were the last to exit the cottage, appearing better rested then the day before but still troubled. "Jane, Lonnie." Mal addressed them, "It's to dangerous for you to come with us to the Isle."

"We know." Jane admitted with a gentle nod, "That's why we're staying here. Lonnie said I could crash in the Imperial Palace for a while until this blows over."

"Good. Thank you guys both so much for all of your help. I promise we'll get Audrey someplace where she can be cared for."

"We're counting on it," Lonnie said, the girls exchanging hugs with Mal as they parted ways, "take care of her."

"We will. Stay alert out there!"

Waving, Mal got into the limo and shut the door. Turning to the front seat where Celia was sitting, the Dragon Girl nodded to their driver as Lumiere headed off towards the Isle.

"She's struggling." Evie mumbled, drawing Mal back to the situation at hand. Audrey was laid out across Jay and Carlos's laps, completely comatose. Evie was unbelted, leaning on the floor between the two rows of seats with a hand to Audrey's forehead, "her temperature is so high."

Leaning forward to kneel next to her, Mal touched Audrey's good cheek with her own hand. Focusing on her skin, Mal spread her fingers slowly.

"Cool the fire..."

Her magic curling around the young Princess, a soft sheen of frost formed across Audrey's cheeks, and collected upon her brows and lashes as Evie blinked, "this should keep her cool," Mal told her, "at least for now. It won't last long though."

"I hope it's enough."

"It has to be." Furrowing her brows, Mal sat back on her heels, "Did you guys get a chance to study the map and compendium?"

"A bit," Carlos admitted, "there isn't anything about the actual book on the internet, and the only thing we could find was the Compendium of Wonderland. It's basically a long text detailing all of Ben's past, and possibly his present."

"So the image of the Tyrant King? It can be changed since it hasn't happened yet." Mal asked curiously, leaning on a hand as Evie shook her head.

"Not exactly. According to the compendium, Ben was spelled to this fate by the same Enchantress who spelled his father. I think she was jealous of King Adam's wealth and status; even more so after his curse was broken."

"She came to the palace and cursed the baby to a terrible future as a Tyrant King." Carlos continued, "but...there was a condition to the spell. One you may not like, Mal."

Staring between her friends, all of them looked stricken as Mal frowned deeply.

"Don't stop there!" Celia cried from the front seat, leaning around its edge in curiosity, "what's the rest of the story!"

"When the Enchantress cursed Ben, she made it so that he would only become a Tyrant _after _discovering his true love..."

"...so that he could either suffer lonely all of his life, or come to harm the one who he loved." Evie finished, her eyes foggy with tears as Mal sat back in shock.

"You mean this is all my fault?" Sitting back weakly, Mal held a hand over her lips, "I'm Ben's true love. When I came, his curse must have come true..."

"Mal, you didn't know Ben was going to fall in love with you," Jay insisted, being sure not to move as Audrey laid carefully on his chest, breathing shallowly, "we didn't even know about this curse. You couldn't have stopped it."

"Jay's right, Mal." Evie said, keeping a hand in Mal's shoulder as the information set in, "we didn't know."

"...Audrey may die because of me," Mal croaked, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt take her, "I never even apologized or anything for how I treated her."

"Actions always speak louder then words." Carlos said, "things will turn out right in the end, you'll see."

Smiling weakly at her friends, Mal nodded as she wiped at the tears which had started to slip down the curves of her cheeks.

"Right. I'm ok." Inhaling deeply, Mal turned to Evie, "you have the Compendium?"

"Yep." Reaching through her bag, the blunette pulled out the leather tome. Taking it, Mal resized it and flipped to the middle of the book. The Tyrant King stared back at her in all of his beastly glory, teeth and fangs dripping with blood. But the picture had changed. Instead of the beast standing over a dead woman, he looked to be on some sort of standing platform...almost like a tombstone. Flipping the page, a new image had been added to the compendium.

"Guys, look at this."

Flipping the book around for the rest of the group to see, Mal felt a shiver run through her. A female figure with long, curled hair stood amongst a forest of thorns. She resembled Maleficent, with a crown on her head and a long dark cloak. In one hand she held Dragon Eye, in the other, a raven of death perched on her finger. Mal couldn't determine who the figure was, and she didn't really want to know as the caption wrote itself out.

"The Queen..." Evie mumbled, feeling the page with a hand, "she doesn't look very friendly, does she?"

"No. Let's hope it's not any of us." Mal grumbled, removing the Isle map from between the middle two pages of the tome she held, "I still don't know why Ben would need a map of the Isle of the Lost."

"We'll have to discuss it later, we're coming up on the Isle now." Evie mumbled, shutting the book and shoving it back into her bag as they approached the barrier. Sighing, Mal glanced back to Audrey worriedly. Her skin was a ghostly pale, and she had melted off the coat of frost Mal had laid across her earlier leaving a damp sheen across her skin. Whatever was ailing her was moving quickly, and the Dragon Girl couldn't help but ponder if it was of darker origins then a regular infection.

Feeling the magic of the barrier pull at her heart as they passed through, Mal shivered once they were inside. Before exiting the limousine, they made sure Audrey was well covered up. Standing outside the doors, Celia looked to Mal as she knelt down to her level.

"Alright, we're counting on you now, Celia. You got this?"

"Course I got this." The girl claimed easily, though the nervous flicker in her eyes betrayed her feelings, "this way. And don't attract to much attention."

Watching the girl scamper off, Mal sighed heavily and nodded her group forward. The hard part was over, now, they just had to pray Celia was as sweet of a talker as she claimed.

...

"There comes a _time w_hen the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own **heart**. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never _understand _what it's saying."

...

"My, my you lot are in a real mess now, aren't cha?"

Dr. Facilier wasn't an outspoken man by any means. He worked in the shadows, and hung amongst the shady crowd. He gathered his wealth through the young, trapping them mentally in his incredibly addictive arcade — the only 'fun' thing on the Isle of the Lost. In the slender man's office, a desk had been emptied off and Audrey lay across it, stark against the dark wood. "My services aren' free, you always need to pay a price."

Mal didn't even speak, merely tossed a bag to the thin man who caught it easily. Opening its top, his smirk turned into a wry grin.

"We have more," Mal said, leaning against the desk, "just...please, we need your help."

"I can do many things," Facilier said smoothly, dropping the bag into his coat pocket as it vanished, "many great and supposedly impossible things. But why do you want to save the girl who caused you so much trouble, eh?"

Mal fought to keep her face straight as Facilier moved about the room, collecting jars and bottles of things. Evie, Jay and Carlos waited outside with Celia, who was no doubt in the arcade somewhere. Mal wanted to face the shadow man alone. "Is it maybe, guilt, that is causing your sudden softness?" The man asked, setting his supplies on the edge of the desk and working as elegantly as one could. "everything has a price, little bird. And it ain't always you who's payin' your debts to the other side."

"Can you save her?" Mal asked quickly, deflecting Facilier's advances into her feelings as he poured everything into a stoneware bowl and mixed it.

"Course' I can. But lemme tell you, this is dark stuff you're dealin' with."

"Dark Magic?" Mal questioned, leaning over Audrey's prone form as Facilier began to smear a whiteish paste across the bad side of her face, creating a skull like pattern around her eyes across her lips, "what sort?"

"Somethin' older then me, and somethin' older then yer mom. That's how old." Facilier said, gently pulling down Audrey's collar and making marks around her collar, "this potion should draw the ailment out."

"Will it hurt?" Mal asked out of curiosity, blinking as Facilier drew a line of paste down her own forehead, then turned and put a wooden mask over his face. Sure the man was smiling wickedly under that ghoulish face, the Dragon Girl jumped as the lights went out. Facilier's laugher chilled her as lights flashed around her. The glowing skeleton on Audrey's skin seemed to come to life before Mal's eyes, dancing across her torso. Laughter mixed with screams of pain as she braved herself on the side of the desk, her whole world spinning.

The skeleton continued to dance around the room, it's bones rattling from the gestures. Then, waving a hand, a green mist poured from the young Sleeping Beauty's lips. Grabbing it, the little skeleton figure began to pull, dragging the spell out of her chest. Mal could only imagine the discomfort as Audrey's sharp cries of pain reached her ears, and then a scream of her own as that same green mist was pulled from her chest.

When it was done, the lights came back on. Audrey had rolled from the desk to the floor, writhing in her pain. Stumbling away from the desk, Mal herself felt dizzy, as the world went dark around her, Audrey's sobbing the last thing echoing in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

...

"It is not _length_ of life, but _depth_ of life that matters."

...

Thankfully, Mal's bout of dazed unconscious wasn't lengthy as she came to with a gasp. She had been moved in her blackness, from the office into what appeared to be an extra room. Mal was tucked neatly into a worn reclining chair, a ratty red quilt draped over her shoulders. Blinking groggily, the Dragon Girl's stomach lurched. Carlos was at the ready with a bucket as she hurled into it's plastic confines, leaning against it's rim similarly to being hungover.

"Oh god, I dunno know what happened but it sucked."

"Just take it easy for a minute," Carlos said, holding back her hair as she continued to spit into the bottom of the bucket, "what happened?"

"Facilier's black magic," Mal grumbled, placing the bucket by the chair and wiping her mouth with the back of a sleeve, "what a trip,"

"I've never heard you scream like that," Carlos insisted, causing Mal's brows to furrow.

"I wasn't screaming." She said, leaning forward on her knees as she nudged the ratty blanket aside, "that was Audrey."

"No, it was you too." Carlos confirmed for a second time, "we practically had to keep Evie from breaking down the door, she was so worried."

"Where is Evie, anyway?"

"She's in the other room with Audrey..."

"Great," moving to get to her feet, Mal felt the magical hangover in her brain as she stumbled. Carlos's arms quickly wrapped around her body, keeping her from going nose first into the floor

"Woah, you should get more rest Mal."

"I'm fine. Just a little off centered." Forcing away her daze, Mal focused on her feet. Soon enough she was wobbling without help into the hall and into the next room. Jay stood guard by the doorway, while Evie sat in a chair next to a small cot. Similar to Mal, Audrey had been given a bucket.

"Mal," Evie greeted, her hand kept

on Audrey's as the girl snoozed off Facilier's magical 'cure', "how are you feeling?"

"A bit hungover," the Dragon Girl admitted, sitting backwards on a chair as she exhaled tiredly, "what happened?"

"I dunno." Evie admitted, "there was screaming, and when we came back in both of you were completely unconscious. What did you see in there?"

"Honestly? I dunno if what I saw was real. It was...trippy. I could hear Audrey screaming, and Facilier laughing, and Carlos said I screamed..."

"You did," Evie said with a nod, "I've never heard you scream..."

"That's cause I _don't_scream." Mal snipped, huffing irritably as a headache began to blossom in the front of her skull, "it honestly feels like something's just been yanked out of me."

"But why would _you_be affected by any sort of black magic?" Evie questioned, only to turn slightly as Audrey groaned heavily from her covers, "hold on, Mal."

Pulling the Princesses hair back, Evie pushed the bucket into Audrey's arms. Immediately she wretched into it, whimpering in pain as Evie rubbed her shoulders, "that's it, let it all out."

Mal winced, remembering her own unfortunate memory with the bucket as Audrey groaned again.

"...that's so gross..." she croaked, lifting her head to look at Mal from across the bed. The long scar in her face was now a light pink color, healing and fading slowly. A rose colored tint had returned to her cheeks, and her perspiration had dried. The only thing Mal noticed in her face was the milky blue color her bad eye had taken on. It almost looked like frosted glass, unseeing from under the scar.

"C'mon Audrey, rest a bit more." Pulling the bucket out of Audrey's arms and setting it aside, Evie pushed the girl back down to the bed as she fell asleep almost instantly.

"At least she seems to be getting better." Mal mumbled, rubbing her forehead tiredly as Evie nodded. No more words were exchanged between them as Doctor Facilier waltzed into the bedroom, two pendants in his grip.

"Ah, my friends told me you had come back to us," he spoke as smoothly as before, "welcome."

"What...happened in there?" Mal asked the man, still frowning, "was any of it even real?"

"I dunno, child. All I know is that this is some of the wickedest stuff I've ever come across." Holding out a pendant for Mal to take, it was made of wood and was etched with deep markings that glowed a vicious green.

"What's this?"

Holding the item in her hand, Mal watched Facilier lay the second across Audrey's chest, clipping it behind her hair.

"Talisman, to keep that gnarly stuff away. If I wasn't tryin' to get off this rock, I might use such amazing power for ma own line of work."

"You mean I wasn't imagining it when...when _stuff _came out of my chest?"

"Nope." Hands on his hips, Facilier shrugged nonchalantly, "Whomever's done this magic, got both y'all good. But you only had some residual magic in ya'." Nodding towards the bed, Audrey had rolled over and was curled up on her side, "doll face ov'r there got the brunt of the hit. Surprised me that she didn' drop dead once it got into her."

"What exactly is the magic?" Evie asked curiously, leaning back against the nearby wall as Facilier pulled a necklace of bones from under his shirt. Removing one of the charms, he tossed it to the blue haired girl, who in turn tossed it to Mal. The item looked to be some sort of claw. Holding it in her hand, she glanced at Audrey.

"The night she came to us," Mal mused aloud, "Audrey said she'd been attacked by something that looked like an animal."

"Oh lil' bird, not jus' any animal." Catching the claw, Facilier hooked it back around his neck, "a _beast_." The whole room flinched as the voodoo man straightened his sleeves, "A monster among monsters. She," pointing at Audrey again, Facilier shook his head, "should be dead, jus' like her grandmama. I dunno what she's got protectin' her, but it's more powerful then even me."

A silence descended on the room as Facilier sighed again, "she should be comin' back to our world soon. Y'all can stay here for the night. But I wanna spend some time wit' ma daughter first."

"Go ahead," Mal insisted, "Celia will be happy to see you. We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow."

Pulling another small bag of coins from her pocket, Mal was surprised as the voodoo man waved it away.

"Not yet, lil' bird. Y'all might need those in the future. A night wit' ma girl is enough to pay for yer' boarding."

"Thank you," Mal said gratefully, nodding at the man as he sauntered out and Jay shut the door. "this might be tricky."

"Why?" Carlos asked, falling down into a chair and kicking up his boots, "Ben knows you're gone, right? He's still trusts you."

"I don't know that for sure," Mal mumbled, nibbling at her thumbnail.

"Just send Lumiere back to Auradon to tell Ben we're staying the night," Jay suggested, "we won't be leaving till tomorrow anyway, right? He can just...come get us in the morning."

"Jay...you're brilliant."

Standing up to head outside, Mal stopped short as Audrey sat up on her own. It had been days since her eyes had truly been alert, or eye, at this point. Hands outstretched in front of her, Mal could tell she was testing out her vision.

"It's gone," Evie said softly to the young Princess, who gently touched her cheek, waving a hand in front of it, "I'm sorry,"

"...I'm...I..."

"Don't speak," Mal said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "just rest. You're safe here with us,"

"What-what happened?"

"You...you were dying, Audrey," Evie admitted truthfully, "the monster that attacked you that night? It was enchanted. You were under a curse."

"And...now?"

"We're on the Isle of the Lost," Mal explained, "Dr. Facilier managed to pull the enchantment out of you. He says you'll recover."

"How long have I been asleep?" Audrey asked, a sudden edge to her tone as Mal and Evie glanced at one another.

"A few days," Evie answered, only to take Audrey by the shoulders as she tried to leave the bed, "oh no, no you're not strong enough."

"But we...we have to go back. Ben...he's going to..."

"Audrey, calm down." Helping Evie force the Princess back into bed, Carlos and Jay were on their feet now too as the girls hands quivered, "what are you talking about?"

"In my cell...I-I overheard Ben taking to Beast. He has some kind of plan involving the Isle and Auradon. Mal, he says he's going to...to..." lip quivering, Audrey shook her head, "he's going to poison the Kingdom."

"What?"

All four VK's said this at the same time as Audrey dropped her head into her hands, Evie desperately trying to calm her as Mal's thoughts turned dark. Why would Ben poison his own people?

"Evie. Evie I need the compendium."

Holding out her hands, the blue haired girl removed the book out of her bag as Mal caught it and resized it. Flipping open the pages, the Dragon Girl felt the boys come to observe over her shoulder. Ben's page hadn't changed, nor had the page regarding the Queen. But as Mal flipped, her hand stopped on the next empty spot. Slowly, the image of an apple painted with a poison skull appeared over what looked to be Beast's Castle.

"She's right," Mal told Evie, who had passed the Princess the bucket again as she held it weakly between her arms, "we need a battle plan..."

"Mal wait, there's another page."

Glancing down at Carlos's words, Mal lifted her hand as a new illustration appeared beside the Apple.

"Are those explosions?" Jay asked, seemingly puzzled as Mal squinted at the image.

"This is the Isle," she said, "look, there's the harbor tower."

"What does it mean?"

Not knowing for sure, Mal shook the compendium until the flattened map of the Isle she had stolen fell out onto the table. Unfolding it, the red marks we're prominent as her eyes scanned. Dragging a finger between the small red boxes, Mal frowned deeply.

"I think this is part of Ben's plan," the Dragon girl told her friends, tracing a perimeter of boxes around the whole isle.

"You're saying this is a...what, detonation map?" Jay asked, even more puzzled as Mal nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. But setting charges like these wouldn't bring down the barrier. Why go to so much effort to do this?"

Glancing around the room, there were only shrugs as Mal sighed, "ok. Guys, keep watch here, especially on the compendium. We need to make sure we know when something changes. Evie, take care of Audrey. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Evie asked, rubbing Audrey's back as she threw up again and groaned.

"We are fighting against something bigger then us. I need to ask Lumiere to tell Ben that we are staying the night. Then, I need to find my...dad." Wincing at the word, Evie nodded in understanding.

"Mal."

Audrey's weak voice caused the dragon girl to stop as a hand came to brush against her own, "_Cor boni concilii statue tecum non est enim tibi aliud pluris illo." _

_Though thou hast ever so many counselors, yet do not forsake the counsel of thy own soul._Mal smiled at that proverb. If her mother had ever given her anything useful, it had to be the book of Latin proverbs. Squeezing Audrey's hand back, Mal nodded.

"_Dum spiro, spero." _Mal told her, the Princess smiling through her exhaustion as the dragon girl left the room to complete her task, allowing the proverb to sit heavy in her mind.

_As long as I breathe, I hope._

_..._

"A **father **is neither an _anchor _to hold us back nor a _sail_to take us there, but a guiding light whose LOVE shows us the way."

_..._

"...what?"

Audrey's weak voice was a mere rasp. Leaning in the shadowy doorway, Mal felt her chest constrict in pain. Aurora and Phillip's deaths were truly a tragedy, for all of them and Auradon. But nothing could compare to what Audrey herself must have been feeling. Clutching the extra barrier remote Lumiere had given her close to her chest, Mal pursed her lips as the young Princess (now the only heir to Auroria's throne) collapsed down from the bed and onto her knees.

She grasped her heart with both hands, tears rolling down her face as a piercing scream of grief ripped through the room. It chilled them all to the very core. Mal hadn't planned to come back to the apartment so soon after her leaving, but she didn't want to carry the barrier remote around the Isle. Walking in on the discovery of Audrey's parents deaths made the fire in her gut flare into her eyes. This was _Ben's _doing. Her fiancé; the boy she thought to marry. He had murdered Audrey's family to keep himself safe from his curse. And though the Princess hadn't been her favorite person before now, Mal couldn't help but reach out her sympathy anyway. She wanted to make Audrey's hurt go away.

Not able to stay in the room as Audrey's cries rocked her, the Dragon Girl made quick eye contact with Evie and left the remote on the table. '_For emergencies_' Lumiere had told her upon his departure. Whisking herself down the stairs and out the door, Mal found the nearest wall and fell against it. Her own cries burned her throat, a shaking hand covering her lips. How could the man she loved _do this _to someone? It was beyond cruel, beyond even what they did on the Isle. It was pure evil. It wasn't Ben. It couldn't be.

"Mal?"

Glancing up, Celia was standing over her. Her innocent face was crumpled in confusion, lips pulled down, "are you ok?"

"No. No I'm not." Shaking her head, Mal wiped at her nose with a hand, "this is all so beyond me, Celia. I had everything under control, now it's gone."

Too young to really understand, Celia just stuck out her hand.

"It'll work itself out Mal, you're certainly not alone. Come on, Evie said you wanted to visit Hades."

"You know where he is?" Mal asked curiously, taking the invitation for assistance as she was pulled to her feet, "how?"

"I'm his errand rat." Celia explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I know where his lair is. I can get you in."

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you," Mal chuckled, poking at her semi-swollen eyes as her tears faded for the moment, "thanks."

"Sure. Come on,"

The trip to Hades underground wasn't too long, but they kept to the shadows anyway. Mal let Celia lead, fighting back her urge to take control of the situation as they wandered deeper and deeper underground. They caught Hades sleeping on his sofa, eyes hidden under dark shades as Mal exhaled shakily through her nose.

"The ember is there." Celia whispered, pointing to the nightstand where the blue rock sat glowing softly. Swallowing her fear, Mal crept behind Hades (god of Death), practically on her hands and knees. Of course it was just her luck that Hades woke up just as she was reaching for the ember.

"What are you doing here."

His voice was deep, head raising slightly as Celia appeared from the darkness.

"I noticed..." she began, glancing at Mal worriedly as she pulled something from inside her jacket, "you were running low on canned corn."

Tossing the appeared item to Hades, Mal reached for the ember only to gasp as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Well, well..." tuning to her, Hades blue eyes sparkled in the lowlight.

"H-ey dad,"

"Stealing is a sin, you know," Hades said, pulling the ember out of Mal's grip as she huffed angrily, "especially from a god."

"You're no god here," Mal hissed at the man. He had left her after all when she was a babe. But, she didn't have time to do a whole song and dance about their broken relationship, "I need the ember."

"You _need _the ember," Hades drawled, "and why would I give it to you?"

"Because you want off the isle, right? You want to play God again?"

"I think that's what everybody wants." Hades admitted, kicking his shoes up on the end table, "tell me what's going on that has you scrambling into the lair of an estranged father. Does it have something to do with your...King, perhaps?"

Mal clenched her fists in anger as Hades shook his head, "I've seen you both on the news. I knew he was no good the minute I set eyes on him."

"Ben plans to poison Auradon," Mal explained hesitantly, "I need the ember to see if I can cure him."

"There's no cure powerful enough to expunge the blood he would have on his hands." Hades hissed, "again, why would I give my most precious possession to you."

"I'll destroy the barrier. You'll be free."

"No you won't."

"_Yes_, I will," facing Hades head on, the man's eyebrow raised, "I need the ember, dad. Or else _all of us_— in Auradon or on the Isle — are going to be in trouble. I'm willing to do anything to fix this mess."

Staring at one another for a long time, Mal could practically feel the tension suffocating her. Shifting, Hades held up his ember to look at it.

"It won't do everything for you," he said, "not like it will for me. You get it?"

"Yes."

"And don't get it wet. If you do? Game over."

"I understand, Dad."

"I expect you to hold up your end of the deal." Passing the ember to Mal's awaiting hands, she clutched it tightly as though it held all answers to the universe, "if you don't...well. When I do get out, I'll be sure your soul is the first through my gate."

The last word came as a snarl, Hades lowering his sunglasses back down over his eyes as he shifted to a more comfortable position on the sofa, "now get out. I'm tired."

Nodding, Mal dragged Celia out with her. Neither of them breathed until they were out from underground.

"God's, he's even worse then I remember." Mal breathed, "talk about cranky."

"Yeah, he's like that."

"Come on, we need to get back."

Nodding, Celia kept close to Mal's side as they made their way back to Facilier's Arcade. They were just heading in when Evie ran out, breathing heavily.

"Mal!" Running to her purple haired friend, Evie grabbed her arms worriedly, "did Audrey pass by you?"

"What? No. E, what happened?"

"The guys were both asleep. I went out to empty the buckets. I was only gone for a few minutes..."

"E, _what happened_?"

"Audrey is gone, Mal."

"What?" Brows furrowing, Mal shook her head, "why would she do that? She can't go anywhere."

Staring at the daughter of the Evil Queen, Mal immediately facepalmed, "she used the remote."

"She's still weak, Mal. I'm not sure how she plans on getting back to Auradon..."

"We'll find her."

"How? She's already outside the barrier. By the time Lumiere gets here — if he gets here at all — it'll be too late. "

Pursing her lips, Mal groaned in frustration as she ran a fast comb of fingers through her curls.

"There's only one other VK on the outside who we may be able to get in contact with from here." She said, nodding to the boys as they jogged out into the night.

"So?" Jay breathed, "what's the plan?"

"Harbor district," Mal said simply, all of the other VK's frowning as the Dragon Girl sighed unhappily, "we need to try and make a deal with some pirates."

...

...

**A/N: Hey all! Rose here. Firstly, I want to apologize for how short this chapter is compared to Chapter 4. I really want to give Uma and her crew most of a chapter, so I decided to cut this one a bit short. For all of you people out there who are unhappy with the way I portrayed Hades, I wasn't pleased with how little development he got in D3. I'm not planning on making him an enemy of Mal, but they certainly won't be all lovey-dovey after a single dance number like in the movie. I do plan on including him later on so no worries. Thanks all for reading, and until next time my lovelies :)**


	6. Chapter 5 (cont)

...

...

_Darkness. _

_Darkness. _

_Darkness. _

_Audrey's bare feet slipped across the marble floors of the museum. The guard was already asleep as she clicked off the security cameras silently. Making her way to the hall of artifacts, the young Princess pushed the red velvet curtains aside. Her body left a puddle of sea water on the floor, droplets of water curling down her neck and skin as she walked towards the object for which she had come. Approaching Maleficent's staff slowly, Audrey reached out a hand as the green stone illuminated brightly, and a voice echoed deep in her mind. _

"_Why have you come here, child?" _

_Dragon Eye glowed brightly in the darkness, illuminating the red velvet display around it to be a harsh, toxic green. The center gem pulsed like a living thing, flashing as Audrey's pale hand gently wove over top, close but not touching, "you are not of Maleficent. You cannot wield me, for if you do, you will be forever cursed." _

"_I want to make a deal," Audrey told the staff, unafraid of its might and self-awareness as she stood before it, her hand held close to the burning stone. The Princess knew her Villainology, she knew the powers held within the scepter of Maleficent. _

_It had been crafted by Hephaestus, ordered by Hades to be the most powerful thing on all of earth besides his ember. Only Maleficent herself, or one descended from her could ever touch the staff. But Hades was a known maker of deals, ones that normally only had negative consequences on the victim. It made sense that the staff held this same trait from its first master. _

"_A deal." Dragon Eye mused, "you're merely a child, what could you possibly give in return for such power?" _

"_Me," Audrey said simply, "my body. My soul. My very essence, if you want. You can rebuild Maleficent from my ashes, and return her to her place as Mistress of all evil." _

"_That is a rather large reward." Dragon Eye told Audrey carefully, obviously thinking it over, "what do you require of me in return?" _

"_I want to save Auradon," Audrey insisted, "I want to take King Ben off the throne and banish him to a place he can never escape." _

"_I do not save people," Dragon Eye growled out, "I am built for evil deeds, not heroic ones." _

"_Don't think of it as heroic," Audrey said smartly, dropping her hand onto the green stone as it illuminated. The glass like surface scorched her skin, but Audrey did not pull away, "feel my anger," she growled harshly to the staff, as though it were a small child, "I want Ben to suffer for what he's done to me, and to my family. I wish the greatest of harm upon those who have done me wrong, but only to thoseand no one else. I want revenge, and to make sure my parents and grandmothers murders aren't in vain." _

"_And...for this small penance, you will allow me to take your soul?" Dragon Eye mused aloud to her, still obviously thinking. _

"_Yes. But that is only if we are able to rid Auradon of the tyrant they call king. If not, and Ben and his family continues to rule, then you get nothing and Ben will kill me." _

"_You are in a situation as desperate as desperation can get, child." Dragon Eye laughed, "Very well. I accept your deal and it's conditions." _

_Flashing brightly, Audrey pulled her hand away and held it. A dragon head was burned into her skin, scorched there for all eternity until the deal's completion. Smoke swirling around the room, Dragon Eye laughed from within the confines of the gem, "wield me, Audrey. The last Queen of Auroria. Wield me and feel my powers." _

_Reaching out with little hesitation, Audrey gripped the wooden handle and pulled Dragon Eye from it's stand. Smacking it down against the floor, smoke engulfed her as she was transformed into her darkest self. Laughing again as Audrey's single brown eye faded into pure darkness, Dragon Eye shone brighter than ever. "My Mistress." He spoke, shattering the glass around the nearby crown of Auradon as Audrey walked towards it in a daze, "I am faithful until the end of days. I will grant you what you truly deserve." Raising the accessory up, the young Princess gently set it down upon her hair, sighing shakily as darkness spread into her veins through her fingertips, "Wield me, young Princess, born Queen, and behold my wonders!" _

_Clacking Dragon Eye against the tiles again, they splintered under the immense power of evil as the lights in the museum went black, casting everything into an endless void. _

_.._

_**A/N: Ooooooohhhhhhh...am I mean or what? XD **_


	7. Chapter 6

...

_**...**_

"**Darkness **cannot drive out **darkness**: only _light _can do that. **Hate **cannot drive out **hate**: only _love _can do that."

_**...**_

"You know how much I hate this, right?"

Evie kept close to Mal as they skirted along the shadows, Jay, Carlos and Celia close behind. It was still early morning, the sun just barely scratching the horizon. But there were still plenty of people out, most of them drunk from the night before or working hard to get drunk so they could be hungover by noon, "we could have waited for Lumiere to come back."

"I don't think he's coming back, E," Mal told the bluenette, squeezing her hand for the sake of comfort as she exhaled deeply, "Ben's not stupid. He probably suspects somethings up now."

"But he wouldn't suspect you, would he?" Jay asked curiously, "I mean, you're his girlfriend and all."

"I honestly dunno Jay. But we don't have time to wait around. Audrey could be in danger, hell, all of Auradon is in danger." She'll die if Ben finds her."

"You care a lot about someone who was a total bitch to you not that long ago." Celia spoke up from the back, "I thought you didn't like Audrey."

"I don't." Mal snapped back automatically, "she's just...well, I have respect for her strength. That's all."

"Hmmm."

Ignoring Celia as Mal leaned slightly around a corner, she could finally spot the ship Uma proudly called her own. No one appeared to be on deck yet, besides Gil who was sitting on the ramp, and Harry who was rocking back and forth in a makeshift hammock.

"How do we do this without killing ourselves?" Evie whisper mumbled, watching Mal ponder as she reached down and scoop up a medium sized stone. Tossing it shallowly in her palm, the dragon girl tossed it to Carlos.

"You have the best aim."

Understanding what needed to be done, Carlos took Evie's place beside Mal as he stared at Harry. Winding up, the boy chucked the stone. It hit its mark, slamming down onto Harry's forehead as the pirate jumped to full alertness. Head pivoting sharply in their direction, Mal stood just in view, making sure she was spotted before ducking behind the corner.

"Alright, they're coming. Scatter."

The VK's breaking apart, Mal stood in the middle of the alley as Harry rounded the corner not a minute later. Cutlass in one hand, and hook in the other, his scowl was truly something else.

"Well, well, well..." slowing his pace, Harry's lip quirked upwards, "all alone again are ye? No friends?"

"I'm here on business, Harry," Mal spat unhappily, folding her arms as the pirate made circles around her.

"I don' do business with traitors."

"Not unless I can promise you something, right?" Mal asked, resting her weight on one hip as Harry came to stand before her again, the end of his hook gently lifting her chin.

"Oh? What would that be, Poppet?"

"Your captain."

Harry's intimidation halted as he stood a bit straighter, "Uma is outside the barrier. You help me find her, I can take you to her."

"Yer lyin'"

Sword raising to Mal's throat, the blade was instantly knocked aside as Jay jumped from the darkness. The weapon clanging across the stones, Harry took a step back, hands raised. "Now ye' got me cornered. That's not fair, Dragon Girl."

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"I don't make deals with people." Harry spat unhappily, glancing behind him where Carlos stood with Gil, who was happily eating a chocolate bar the other VK had given him, "ye shit for brains, Don' just take stuff from the enemy!"

"But it's so good," Gil complained, "we should just do it, you know? To find Uma."

"...fine." Glancing back at Mal, Harry nodded, "but once we find Uma, you're our prisoners."

"Hey, I ain't nobody's prisoner." Celia complained, shaking her finger back and forth as Mal snorted slightly.

"You're her crew. She hasn't been anywhere near Auradon, so where is she?"

"Follow us."

Elbowing Gil harshly as Harry passed him, the son of Gaston whimpered slightly in response but followed anyway. Nodding to her own group, Mal made sure no one got left behind as they made their way across the Harbor District. Skidding down into a small cove of sand and reeds, a figure with long turquoise braids was already waiting in the water just outside the barrier. Turning, her expression instantly turned dark.

"Mal."

"Uma. Long time no see," stepping into the shallow water, one of Uma's long tentacles lashed harshly in the water.

"Harry, what hell? Why are these traitors here?"

"Our prisoners." Harry insisted, only to grunt as Jay whacked the side of his head, causing the Pirate to grunt in frustration and anger.

"Looks more like the other way around." The cecaelia grumbled, turning in the water to face Mal at a better angle, "so what do you want? Where's yours precious little prince?"

"Things have changed," Mal insisted, not in the mood to fight with Uma like small children with a feud, "circumstances are different."

"And why does that matter to me?" Uma growled back, "Harry and Gil could take you all out in a fair fight."

"When do you ever play fair?" Evie chimed in, only for Mal to ignore the banter. After all, she had real concerns to think about now.

"You want to do what's best for the Isle." Mal began, Uma's stare steely as Mal pursed her lips, "Ben isn't who I thought he was...he's not who _you_think he is. He has plans to kill the people of Auradon, and the Isle of the Lost."

"Girl, that's a load of it." Uma complained, glancing between the VK's. She must have picked up on the somber atmosphere, her face crumpling slightly, "you're...not, lying?"

"I wish I was." Mal admitted, "you've been all over this ocean. Did you see a blonde girl in the water in the past few hours?"

Hesitating for a long moment, as though making a tough decision about something, Uma nodded once.

"Yeah. She promised me this if I got her to shore. Didn't look like an Isle kid, so I assumed she was on some sort of dare."

Lifting up her seashell necklace, a small white remote fell out, "said it could open the barrier."

"Only for a few moments," Mal confirmed to the horror of her friends, who's jaws fell to the dirt, "you wont be able to free the Isle with that."

"What does it matter?" Uma questioned, still hostile as she tossed the button back and forth between hands, "I could leave you all here."

"Ben would kill you before you could even come close to bringing down this barrier, even with your crew," Mal insisted, "I can help you. We'll get this barrier down and save these kids. But you'll need more backup."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Reaching into her breast pocket, Mal pulled out Hades ember. Uma's eyes immediately went wide.

"I assume you know what this is?"

When there was no response from the cecaelia, Mal continued, "this can give you all the power you need to bring the barrier down. In exchange, you take us back to Auradon and help us take down Ben."

"...alright Mal." Uma drawled, "I'll play your little game. But if you double cross me..."

"I'll hook ye'." Harry interjected, eye's slightly crazed as Mal rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Harry goes through last," Mal mumbled, "Celia goes first."

"Fine."

Mal didn't actually think her little system would work. Swimming through the hole in the barrier, the Dragon Girl watched as Harry was the last one through, and the barrier was closed behind him. Treading water tiredly, the sun was fully in the sky now as Uma held Hades ember in her hand, observing it.

"Remember. It can't get wet." Mal snapped at her, breathing hard from the effort of swimming in leather as Uma slipped it along with the remote into her shell necklace again.

"Hold on y'all, this might get a little dicey."

...

"The best way to find out if you can _trust _somebody is to _trust _them."

...

Mal felt a bit like a drowned rat, crawling up onto the sand from their swirling jaunt across Ursula's Sea. Coughing and sputtering, the others weren't doing much better as they flopped onto their backs, heaving deep breaths.

"I guess it's clear you lot can't handle a bit of water." Uma barked, walking onto the shore as she stumbled on a pair of legs, "woah,"

"Careful, cap'n," Harry said, shaking his head of water droplets as his eyeliner steamed down his face, "we need ye in tip top shape."

"Wow, is this what clean sand is?" Gil asked, running the grains through his fingers as they made small mounds beside his foot.

"We...need to focus," Mal coughed again weakly, feeling Jay's arms wrap around her back as she was hauled to her feet, "we need to find Audrey."

"Audrey who now?" Uma asked, squeezing water out of her braids as the group once again reassembled on the beach.

"The girl you brought here earlier." Evie explained, "she's been through a lot, and we need to make sure she's safe."

"She seemed tough enough to me," Uma complained, "took the journey better then you losers. Took off running the minute she hit the ground."

"Which way?" Carlos questioned, pivoting slightly as Uma pointed, "thats not a direct way to school."

"What. Are ye some sort o' walkin' map now?"

"Knock it off, Harry," Mal snapped, "we head to the school. That's where Audrey was rooming when everything happened."

"Speaking of," Uma piped in, "what exactly did happen to cause the King of Good Feelings to go awol?"

"It's a bit complicated, so we'll tell you on the way."

And indeed they did. Retelling the story of what has gone on so far in a flurry of words and gestures, all three pirates were enraptured by the tale of deep betrayal by Auradon's king. Stopping to take a rest on the back courtyard where no one seemed to be, Uma and Mal stared up at Auradon Prep.

"So, lemme make sure I got this. Ben was spelled as a baby, and when he met you, he turned into a complete tyrant? And he's after this Audrey person because she knows the secret and is threatening to expose him to all of Auradon?"

"That about sums it up."

"Man, that's pretty jacked." Hands on her hips, Uma nodded slowly to herself, "so, if it's a curse then it can be lifted?"

"Maybe? Hades said nothing would be able to cure him. But we have an advantage; we have the compendium. So maybe something will come to us."

"I guess. I wouldn't hold your breath though." Uma chided, "magic is a fickle thing. You of all people should know that."

Mal nodded unhappily, turning to look at their merry band. Gil was shoving blackberries into his mouth, while Jay kept Harry from stealing from peoples wallets. Evie had branched off sometime earlier to take Celia back to the Starter Castle.

"Alright. We need to figure out two things. Where Audrey is, and where Ben is. How...do we do that?"

Running a hand through her hair, Mal jumped when a small figure suddenly appeared from one of the bushes. Jumping in fright, Dude was bolting towards them, Carlos kneeling to meet the mutt.

"Dude. What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"At the Summer picnic!" Dude replies jovially, "but something's wrong. I just know it."

"Take the dogs advice?" Uma queried, not seeming too bothered by the talking animal as Mal nodded once again, more sure of the plan this time.

"Yeah. Come on guys, I know a back way."

Taking off in the direction of the small garden between the front and back lawns, Uma was close at her heels as they were all cast in deep green and floral shadows.

"_...royals of Auradon, thank you for attending today's picnic." _

Following the sound of Ben's voice through the microphone, Mal held up a hand to slow the others as they approached the edge of the garden. Only a few people stood here, those including Jane and Lonnie who were half hidden behind a large shrub. Using the tactic from earlier that day, Mal tossed a rock and hit Jane in the leg, causing her to jump and nearly yelp in panic.

Shushing her instantly as both girls turned, they quickly hurried across the lawn.

"Guys, we're so glad you're ok." Lonnie whispered, "why is Uma here?"

"Well hello to you too," the sea creature complained, only to get a sharp poke to the ribs from Mal.

"We needed help getting off the Isle. What's happening?"

"Ben planned an unplanned royal picnic," Jane explained hurriedly, "but something doesn't quite feel right about it."

"Dude said the same thing," Carlos chimed in, only to be cut off as there was a large roll of thunder. It being a clear day like always in Auradon, all heads whipped to the sky where a figure appeared on the school's front balcony.

Staring for a hard second, pink smoke dissipated as Audrey appeared, clothed in deep pink and black feathers. Her hair was bright, hung slightly over her scar and bad eye. In her hand was the scepter, glowing ferociously as there were many terrified gasps and screams.

"Audrey?" Mal rasped, watching the girl look over the picnic with her deep, empty gaze.

"You're being fooled, Auradon!" She announced angrily, unbothered as guards broke off from their ranks to run into the school and in her general direction.

"Murderer!" Ben exclaimed, pointing a finger a Audrey frustratedly, "traitor!"

"_Monster!_" Audrey snapped right back, Dragon Eye sparking in her grip as Mal felt the pull of her mothers magic from the young Princess, "you lie! You and your whole family have been lying to everyone."

"Don't listen to her," Ben cried out to the confused crowd, "she killed her own grandmother."

"No," shaking her head, Audrey pointed the staff at Ben as Mal's heart leapt, "show them your truths, you _beast!" _

Everyone screaming as there was a bright flash and a crackle of lightning, Ben was smacked in the chest with the spell. Flying backwards across the podium, a loud, monstrous roar broke through the air. "I know what you are, Benjamin." Audrey hissed, "you're no king."

Rising, Ben's face had transformed into a horrible creature. Gasping by mistake, his head swiveled to land on Mal. Slits sharpened as his muzzle raised in a animalistic growl. Audrey noticed this too, clapping her staff on the tile of the balcony just as Ben launched into the crowd. Screaming out in fear, Mal held up her arms only to be engulfed by thick pink smoke as she was lifted from the courtyardand her world fell to blackness.

...

"She writes things with her _movements _that I for the life of me could never **write **with a pen.

...

When Mal came to, someone was sitting by her side. Sprawled across a cold marble floor, the Dragon Girl groaned slightly in pain as she glanced up. Audrey was the one crouched beside her, bright magenta hair curling down around her cheeks. The Princess didn't even seem to notice her stirring, one thumbnail clasped between her teeth as she rocked on her heels.

"...Audrey?"

Grunting slightly, the Princess finally took a moment to glance down. She looked very haunted, her one dark eye red rimmed and filled with tears, "what happened?"

"Oh Mal...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Audrey, what happened? Was I dreaming?"

"N-no," holding out a hand, Mal took it as she was brought to her feet. Audrey's dress was so much more detailed up close, and the darkness in her gaze made Mal shiver. She wasn't afraid of the Princess, one who somehow found a way to wield the scepter Enchanted by the mistress of all Evil. But rather she was relieved.

"I'm just glad you're alright. How did you get the scepter?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Audrey admitted, "come on, the others are already in the library."

"And you just left me on the floor?"

"You were sleeping so soundly! I didn't want to be the one to literally poke a sleeping dragon, ok?" Audrey countered easily, her black and pink cloaks billowing as she strode across the floor. Mal had to admit that evil was a good look on her. She had an air of confidence around her that had been vacant since they had met. As much as Mal hated Audrey being manipulated by her mothers magic, something just seemed so perfectly ironic at the twist in the tale. And, if Mal were to look at it through Evie's eyes.

Audrey was killing it.

Opening a wooden door, Audrey allowed Mal through first. The rest of the gang, Pirates included, sprawled about. Uma was browsing the extensive shelves, while Harry and Gil dozed by the roaring fire. Jane and Carlos were bent over the Compendium whispering to one another, while Jay and Evie sat with what appeared to be the map of Auradon. All glanced up as she entered.

"Mal," Evie greeted, "you're ok?"

"Fine. Did all of that really just happen back there?" She asked, searching the eyes of her friends for some sort of humor. But none was found. All were serious, and Audrey shifted awkwardly on her heels.

"I did what I did to stop Ben," she spoke, moving to the window as she looked out, "we can't stay here for long. He will come looking for us."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Auroria. It's the first place I could think of. And with Ben as a beast, he has incredible speed and strength. There is no defeating him in a physical battle."

"So we need to find a cure." Uma spoke up, book in hand, "for this curse I mean."

"Ben is far gone," Audrey mumbled, her eyes flashing a dangerous green as her atmosphere changed to something somber, "I'm not sure there is a cure."

"Guys!"

Glancing up from their conversation, Carlos had lost a shade of color in his already pale cheeks, "you need to see this."

Brushing Audrey's shoulder with a hand to make sure she was fine, Mal moved towards the book of knowledge. A new two page scene had appeared. One that shook Mal to her very core. On the page was two rivaling groups of people. On the right, The Queen led the charge. On the left, a monster lunged through the air, claws borne.

"What does it mean?" Jane asked, looking to Mal fearfully as she swallowed thickly, not wanting to answer.

The compendium was predicting war.


	8. Chapter 7

...

...

"Life is not what you _expect_: it is made up of the most **unexpected **twists and turns."

...

The night was dark and howled with wind. Auroria was quiet, everyone hauled up in the library not brave enough to separate to different bedrooms. Dying embers in the fireplace cast an orangish light across many sleeping faces as Mal stared coldly out the nearest window. In her arms she held the compendium, still thinking about what was being predicted.

War? It didn't even seem real. Auradon was one of the most peaceful places to ever exist. It wasn't like the isle. War _didn't _happen...couldn't happen. Gnawing on a knuckle worriedly, the purple haired girl glanced around. Lonnie slept peacefully across Jay's chest, while Carlos held Jane tightly. Uma, Harry and Gil slept sitting up, hands on their swords and knives. Evie had collapsed down onto folded arms, blue hair sprawled around her head like a halo. Mal was the only one not asleep yet, and she couldn't even dream of sleeping now.

Standing quietly as possible from her place in one of the velvet barrel chairs, Mal set down the Compendium and left the library. The rest of the palace was terrifyingly quiet, an eerie sense of dread settling over the Dragon Girls heart. Audrey's Grandmother had been murdered here, and her parents would never return to these hallowed halls. The palace was Audrey's, and Audrey's alone. She was the last of her line, about to guide Auradon into a war against their own king.

Ascending the large marble staircase, the sounds of the storm grew louder as Mal approached an open door. It appeared to be a study, papers and books sprawled across the floor in anger. The twin glass doors were open to a balcony, a dark figure standing alone in the rain. Audrey's pale hand clutched Dragon Eye tightly, and in a flash of lightning, Mal could see black tendril like veins beneath her skin. Her dark pink and black cape whipped in the wind, cracking like a forest fire.

"I know you're standing there."

Jumping slightly, Mal stood a bit straighter as Audrey turned to look at her. The darkness of her veins had spread up towards her neck, one good eye a black pit of nothingness as dark pink hair stuck to her cheeks, "you should be with the others."

"I came to check on you." Mal admitted, leaving the safety of the study to stand in the rain next to Audrey. Her face barely flickered with emotion, "are uh, you ok?"

"How can I be ok, Mal?" Audrey questioned, not harshly or angrily, but honestly, "my family is dead, murdered by someone I once loved. My friends are now in danger because of me. And now, I have no idea what to do next when a magical book is predicting war."

"Yeah, sorry. Stupid question." Leaning on the wet balcony, the freezing marble stung the bottom of Mal's arms. What was she supposed to say?

"You don't have to say anything," Audrey spoke again, practically reading Mal's thoughts as another strike of lightning touched down in the distance, "I have...nothing, left. I'm ready to end this."

"Don't say that." Mal argued softly, though her heart wasn't really in it, "you have us. Something I never thought I'd say. Auradon needs you."

"Even if we defeat Ben it won't make any difference." Audrey complained softly, "I...I made a deal, with Dragon Eye."

"What do you mean?"

Mal's heart was louder then the thunder, Audrey's hand tightening around the staff's hilt as she pursed her lips, "Audrey? What do you mean?"

"I promised my body to it, if the staff gave me the power to defeat Ben."

"What? Audrey why would you do that! You'll die."

"I had nothing to lose!" The girl snapped harshly, turning her face in shame. Mal couldn't tell with the rain, but Audrey appeared to be crying, her shoulders quaking, "no one cared when Ben dumped me for you. No one cared when I tried to tell them something was wrong after I found out about the prophecy. I had nothing, Mal! And now my family is dead, you all are in danger and it's all _my fault! _I would rather die then let Auradon fall because of me."

Staring at the girl for a long time, Mal couldn't help the leap in her heart. Through everything, all of her downfalls, Audrey had been humbled. She held the weight of her families deaths on her shoulders, and now was taking the whole Kingdom under her protection. Gone was the petty, pink princess of their first year. Before her stood a queen, ready to sacrifice everything for a world that ousted her at Ben's word. Mal couldn't help the heat that suddenly rose up in her gut like a flame.

"I have a confession to make." Mal spat out awkwardly, not entirely sure what she was saying but her brain on complete autopilot, "I...care, about you, Audrey. More then I want to admit."

"That's obvious," the Princess snorted slightly, some of her old snarky self peeking through for a moment as the rainwater made her mascara run, "you'd have left me to die if you we're truly heartless."

"I think I'm just amazed at how quickly you've changed." Mal stated, ignoring the shiver in her bones from the outdoors. Audrey didn't seem to bat an eye at it, all but her head still like a mounted statue, "I mean, you were awful when we met. But you're so strong."

"I'm not strong," Audrey mumbled, one hand coming to rest on the cold stone balcony as her head fell slightly, "I'm broken."

"No, you're not broken."

Reaching out tentative fingers, Mal placed them over Audrey's. She expected the Princess to pull away. But rather, she seemed to waver closer, her grip on Dragon Eye's hilt loosening up slightly, "I grew up on the Isle of the Lost. I know hardship and pain; I've felt it, and I've inflicted it. But that stuff doesn't break a human spirit, it only makes it stronger. Sure your perfect princessy self is broken, but what good will gowns and etiquette do for you in a time like this?"

Turning Audrey around slightly, Mal lifted both hands to her shoulders, "Auradon needs a pillar of strength right now, Audrey. You need to be that pillar."

"...the kingdom doesn't trust me," the girl groaned, "I was forgotten the moment Ben left me. They look to you."

"No, I would be the worst choice right now. Stop using Ben as a crutch. You are so strong on your own. You've certainly proven that to me by standing by your truths, and fighting through all of the bullshit that happens to come your way. All I've ever wanted to do Audrey was shift the status quo between good and evil, now is that time. Whether we like it or not. You don't need Auradon to trust you, but you need to trust yourself."

Staring at one another for a long time, Audrey nodded her head.

"You're right. I took Dragon Eye to protect the kingdom, and even if I may die trying I won't let Ben or his stupid curse hurt anyone else. But Mal...it hurts me so much..."

Cradling the place where her heart was, Mal could almost feel it's ache in her own blood as she lifted a palm to caress Audrey's good cheek. It was true the last Princess of Auroria could be the strongest power against Ben if a cure couldn't be found, but she was only one single soul standing alone with every odd stacked against her. Feeling brave, Mal pulled the girl to her.

Their lips met with a hot spark. It wasn't like kissing Ben at all, which was sometimes quick or sometimes lustful. Audrey was almost hesitant, her mouth still tasting slightly of strawberry chapstick despite the events of the past few days. Pulling away, the girls dark eye stared past wet bangs in bewilderment. Despite the magic now surrounding her soul, Mal could see the true princess behind the glassy surface. Keeping both hands firmly on her face, the Dragon girl smiled.

"You aren't alone in this fight, ok? I'm here, our friends are here. We are going to weather this storm together."

"What about Ben?" Audrey questioned hoarsely, her stoic exterior lowered to reveal her inner fear of rejection, "you are to be married."

"Ben has been lying to me since we fell in love. Curse or not, he could have told me. And If not him, his parents should have. We could have helped him get over this thing. Instead, he kept it a secret until it was too late. I want to cure him because Ben is a good person somewhere deep inside, but I don't love him like I did. I'd rather stand by you. Besides," smiling crookedly, Mal stepped closer into Audrey's arms, "I kinda have a thing for badass queens."

"You are so full of yourself." Audrey complained, mirth clear in her eyes as her lips quirked upwards.

"I know. Now can we please get off this balcony, I'm freezing my ass off right now. I'd much rather warm up someplace."

"Fine, I know just the place." Smiling, Audrey rugged at Mal's hand, "_Malum quidem nullum esse sine aliquo bon. (_There is, to be sure, no evil without something good)."

Smiling, Mal found a place under the girls long pink cloak as they turned back to the dark Study.

"_Mens regnum bona possidet. (_His own desire leads every man)."

...

"**Leaders **instill in their people a _hope _for success and a _belief i_n themselves."

...

Mal never thought she'd end up here. The morning light breaking past the thick pink curtains, the former girlfriend of the king laid in the bed of her former greatest enemy. Audrey was sleeping heavily, pink and blue hair still damp from the shower she had taken the night before, chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Searching her anxiety drawn face, the Mal couldn't help but frown in concern.

The black, ink like blood in her veins was spreading quickly, now brushing the skin on her ear and branching out across the back of her neck. Dragon Eye was leeching the Princess of her very essence, and eventually, Audrey would be completely consumed by its power. Continuing to watch her, Mal's eyes trailed along her scars, some of them still scabbed, while others were a faded red. Claw marks trailed down her shoulder and back from the monster that she now assumed was her boyfriend, stealing away not only Audrey's sight, but her smooth, porcelain skin.

Mal had her own battle-scars from the Isle, ones that now only Audrey had seen. But none were as angering as those now left on the Princess for the rest of her life. Feeling the flame from the night before once again spark in her gut, Mal felt it both warranted and unwarranted. After all, Ben was under a curse set upon him when he was born. These were not the actions of the sweet boy she had come to love upon arrival. But then, Ben must have known what he was doing? Just as Audrey knew how the Scepter would take her. It was a dilemma, and Mal felt conflicted on how she was supposed to feel.

"...Mal?"

Glancing up from her thoughts, the Dragon Girl didn't notice she had been still for an extended amount of time. Audrey was staring up at her, looking as innocent as a puppy waking from a nap. Her one dark eye had yet to cloud over with despair, anger and worry which was the new normal as of late, "is something wrong?"

"No. I just have so many thoughts and questions, and I still don't have any answers." Smiling down at the Princess, Mal tucked a curl of pink hair behind her head, "how are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Audrey answered half heartedly, "it was nice not sleeping alone last night."

"Same." Mal admitted, leaning down to steal a kiss from Audrey just to make sure last night hadn't just been a one night thing. The same spark was there, just like before, "we should get going. The others probably know something is up."

"Let them wonder," Audrey groaned, yawning slightly, "just a few more minutes."

"No can do, Sleeping Beauty," Mal chortled, only to earn a slap to the shoulder as Audrey groaned at the terrible use of wording, "ok, ok sorry. That was bad."

"Yes it was. But, apology accepted." Smiling slightly, Audrey sat up slightly. Her bare shoulders looked golden in the early light, her skin tone finally having gone back it's to usual shade as Mal pursed her lips. Even with the claw marks raking through flesh, Audrey was still indescribably beautiful, "you're staring again."

"Am I not allowed to admire the girl I just slept with?" Mal asked, left alone on the bed as Audrey gathered up her blankets and walked towards the wardrobe.

"I'm not beautiful," the Princess insisted, picking out a practical pink sundress, the white lace crawling down its shoulder immediately fading to the darkest of blacks at her touch, "black and pink again?"

"I sorta like it," Mal mumbled, snapping her fingers as her magic made her an outfit for the day, "gives you and edge."

Audrey said nothing as she closed the wardrobe, waving a hand as her hair did itself, falling around her shoulders in bouncy waves which made Mal a bit envious. Extending a palm, Dragon Eye materialized in her grip, it's stone glowing a ferocious green as black thorns appeared to create a shadowy crown on Audrey's head. Watching from a distance, Mal could feel the magic pulsing through the Princesses veins. It was both invigorating and concerning.

"We should go." Audrey said after a moment, her raven skull pendant the last to materialize around her neck, "maybe the others have found something helpful?"

"Maybe. After you, Princess."

Scrunching her nose slightly, Audrey led the way out of the bedroom as Mal followed close beside her. Looking over the girl carefully again as they walked, Mal couldn't help but notice how her hands trembled, or how her eye struggled to find focus. The magic was moving faster then Mal thought. "Come on, lets get to the library."

"Right. Coming."

Walking towards the library in silence, the rest of the gang was already awake upon arrival.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Uma grumbled, sprawled across the lounge sofa with Harry and Gil popping grapes from a bowl into their mouths. Audrey didn't even address the she-Pirate, instead moved straight to the balcony and disappeared to survey the kingdom. Watching her go, Mal just rolled her eyes as Uma snorted.

"Wow, nasty. She really is the Queen of Mean, isn't she? So what exactly went down last night?"

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, moving towards the table where Evie was going over the Compendium.

"I mean, Mal, that you went to find little miss pink and black, and didn't come back till just now. So, what happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Mal teased good naturedly, causing all heads in the room to snap up in surprise.

"You didn't." Evie breathed. Shrugging, Uma's just scoffed in irritation as Lonnie leaned to Jane.

"I knew it. You owe me ten bucks."

Laughing lightly at the commentary, Mal rounded the desk to look down at the Compendium.

"Have there been any changes?"

"Images of what when down at the picnic, and then a change to the battle scene." Evie mumbled, flipping back to the war page which was now engulfed in fire, "I didn't quite understand what this meant till _just now_."

"So it had to do with us getting together?"

"I think so. The Compendium didn't know which side you were going to take till last night. And then this page."

Flipping to a new space, Mal looked over an image of a beast like creature taking down a horse in a moonlit field.

"must be what Ben was doing last night." Mal mumbled, "I can't imagine it's easy being a monster."

"I think our judgement about the Compendium was wrong, I'm not sure it's only cataloging Ben's life." Evie said lightly, flipping to a new page. This one was designated for the Queen, whom they now knew was Audrey. It was in the style of a stained glass window, portraying her as her old self, but shattered from the center radiating outwards, "Do you understand this page? We've been trying to figure out what exactly it means...Mal? Are you ok?"

Silence draping over the room like a sheet, Mal clutched the edges of the table, "Mal. What is it?"

"I...uh," glancing up slightly, the Dragon Girl felt conflicted again. The looming shadow of Audrey in the doorway, a pained look of shame and regret on her brows, saved her from an explanation.

"I had to do something to stop Ben," she said, addressing no one in particular as her eyes traced the patterns in the carpet, "I made a deal with Dragon Eye, in exchange for my life."

"But that's not possible," Uma spoke up, "only blood of Maleficent can wield the staff without being cursed. Mal told us that herself."

"Dragon Eye isn't a mere trifle," Audrey spat immediately, the shift in her tone startling as the whole room silenced, "It was crafted by Hephaestus in the golden ages of the gods, when Hades was still pandering after his lover — the dark Fae, Maleficent. It is the second most powerful artifact in the known world, next to Hades ember."

Waving a hand, Uma gasped as the blue stone was suddenly pulled from her shell necklace, Audrey catching it easily.

"Oi!"

"This is the most powerful artifact in the known realms," Audrey spoke carefully, watching the blue stone sparkle in the early morning light, "it's powers could bring down any kingdom, and fall any Titan it came across. But, like it's master, both the Ember and Dragon Eye are quite sentient, and eager to screw over human kind."

"How exactly do you know this?" Uma asked, catching the ember in both hands as Audrey tossed it back.

"Advanced Magical Literature," Audrey responded promptly, "school can actually be useful if one pays attention."

"Wait, if the ember is so powerful maybe it can reverse Ben's curse!" Carlos exclaimed, "Mal, you got the ember from Hades? How?"

"Well it's...erm...a bit complicated..."

"Hades magic is powerful," Jane admitted from the side, where she had a book in her hand, "he can literally raise the dead."

"I don't think we have any other options." Jay agreed, all eyes on Mal, "we need to go to Hades."

"Alright! Alright, we can go back to the Isle. But I can't promise anything, we aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Ye got the ember, didn' you?" Harry spoke up, mouth still filled with grapes, "that seems like speakin' terms to me."

"It's not, we aren't buddy-buddy or anything." Mal complained, hands on her hips, "he's...ugh, he's my dad."

"Wait, hold up! Pause." Standing from her place on the sofa, Uma approached Mal with a lifted brow, "you mean the blue haired maniac is your father? That's so rich."

Ready to start a fight with the turquoise haired girl, all were startled as a mass of black feathers suddenly rocketed into the room. Flapping noisily and landing on the back of a chair, all eyes were on the crow as it ruffled itself and screamed loudly.

"Ichabod." Audrey greeted the bird, unperturbed by its entrance as she lowered a hand for it to hop onto one of her fingers, "what did you find out? Speak."

Waving a hand over the small body, a green flash illuminated in the birds eyes as it opened its beak and spoke human words.

"_Bawk! The king and queen are rallying an army. An army, my queen! Bawk!" _

"Is Ben with them?" Audrey asked the bird curiously, a deep frown on her lips, "has he found a way to return to himself?"

"_The King has stayed a beast! Bawk! A beast. Said he's more powerful that way. Danger, my queen! Danger! Danger!" _

"I understand. Did he say anything about Mal?"

"_Princess? Princess? He said he wanted her back! Bawk! The rest are traitors! Traitors! Kill them all!" _

"I see," pursing her lips together, Audrey sighed heavily through her nose, "when will the army be assembled?"

"_Bawk! Bawk! Less then a day, my Queen! Tomorrow's dawn, Auradon will march on Auroria! Bawk! Danger!" _

"That is all the information I require now. Gather your brothers and sisters, Ichabod, return here by the evening. I may need your assistance."

"_Bawk! Yes my queen, anything my queen! Bawk!" _

"Fly now, return if anything changes."

Tossing the bird into the air, Audrey followed it with her dark eye until it was gone. "So what the compendium predicted is to be true then."

"What can we do?" Evie breathed, feeling Jay pull her into a hug, the rest of the room shifting in discomfort as the news sunk in. There was to be a war in Auradon.

"The only thing we can do." Mal answered, turning to Uma who had gone as quiet as the rest of them, "you're the leader on the Isle, they'll listen to you."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"We need an army to defend the people of Auradon," Mal insisted, "we can get the barrier down. All of those kids will be free, just like you wanted."

"Why can't Audrey just level the army? If the scepter is as powerful as you say it is."

"I won't have the deaths of thousands of innocents on my shoulders." The girl admitted darkly, "I will do what I can. But facing Ben is my priority."

"What about the ember?" Lonnie questioned, "you said it was more powerful then the scepter? Maybe it could do something."

"The ember alone could destroy Auradon as we know it in the right hands." Jane mumbled as an answer, "there'd be nothing left for us to fight for."

"Jane is right," Mal mumbled, "we need an army, and I need to talk to my dad, see if he's willing to try and break Ben's curse."

"Guys!"

Glancing up, Harry stood at the edge of the balcony, pointing across the harbor. Watching in horror, dozens of balls of fire erupted around the islands borders.

"What the hell is that?" Uma cried, "what's happening."

"The war has begun." Audrey hissed, snarling angrily as her fist clenched around Dragon Eye tightly. Clacking the staff against the marble of the veranda, all looked to the sky as the clouds darkened, casting a somber, heavily quality across the whole kingdom. Rain began to fall, pink lightning streaking across the sky.

"We need to get to the Isle, now." Mal insisted, grasping Uma's arm, "this is our one shot to save those kids."

"I'm in. My crew too,"

"Good, Lonnie and Jane? I need you guys to go and get fairy godmothers wand. Bring the barrier down."

"But Mal I..."

"Jane, you have magic, I know you do. Now is the time to use it. Bring the barrier down, then rally any Auradonian's you can reach. Take them as far away from here as you can."

"O-ok." Jane stuttered fearfully, Lonnie's strong hand landing on her shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

"Take what you need from the palace," Audrey said, her face stony as more lightning cracked through the air, "stay safe."

"You too, Auds. We'll be back to fight for Auradon."

Leaving the study, Mal turned to Evie. Taking both of her pale hands in hers, the Dragon girl squeezed them.

"E, go back home. Get the kids and take them someplace away from here."

"But Mal..."

"E, things are about to get really ugly here really fast. They aren't safe in Auradon. Please do this for me."

"Just promise you'll come back for us." Evie whimpered, tears already pouring down her face as Mal fought back her own emotions for the sake of clear headedness.

"I will. Jay and Carlos will escort you. I need to talk to Hades alone."

"We'll come back too," Jay insisted, "we'll fight."

"I know you will. But the citizens safety comes first. Grab as many as you can, try and convince them to get someplace safe. I'm not sure we'll be able to avoid bloodshed this time around. But we'll all do this together. Because we're rotten."

"To the core." The other three VK's stated, hugging Mal tightly before Jay and Carlos had to practically drag Evie out of the study. Turning back, Uma, Harry and Gil had also slipped out, leaving only Audrey standing on the balcony. She looked truly menacing in this light, her black, vein filled skin more prominent against her cheeks as her one good eye stared out at the burning Isle.

"Audrey." Mal spoke up, "I want to try and find a cure for Ben..."

"I know." Audrey spoke softly, her voice so quiet in the wind she had summoned, "But if you can't, I won't hesitate to do what needs to be done."

Turning slightly, the Princess looked the part of an evil queen. All softness from that morning had fled, as if a dream. Audrey was nearly gone, hidden in the maelstrom of cruelty and a thirst for justice, and it twisted in Mal's gut to know there wasn't much she could to to stop it.

"Ok. I'll come back for you. We'll do this together, just like I promised."

"_Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori. _Mal_." _

Audrey mumbled somewhat shallowly. _It is honorable to die for the fatherland._Nodding, Mal didn't keep back her tears this time.

"_Carpe Deim." _

Seize the day, for today was the beginning of an end. A battle that Mal truly wasn't sure they could win this time.

•••

**A/N: Oooooo. We had a lot going on in this chapter, wow! Over 4000 words is a first for me. As y'all now know, this is the beginning of the end. However, if there are any plot holes I have yet to wrap up that you've found, please comment them so I can address those in the chapters leading up to the final battle. This is it guys, the calm before the storm. Until next chapter lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 8

...

"Like father like daughter."

...

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon, Mally."

Descending into Hades underground lair for the second time, Mal grimaced. She hated this option with her heart and soul, "are you enjoying the scenery? The whole Isle, burning down around our ears. It's practically kismet."

"Stop it, dad." Mal hissed angrily, the blue ember glowing hot against her palm deep in her pocket. The air down here was like a furnace, causing sweat to bead up on her skin from the fires raging above, "you know why I'm here."

"Your plan didn't go as well as you'd hoped?" Hades questioned, using a comb to straighten out his blue Mohawk in a cracked mirror, "you got off the isle, but the barrier is still up. So what, have you come to just give me back my property?"

"So you haven't heard?" Mal questioned the god, wandering around the back of his tattered sofa as the man huffed.

"What, that you failed? That you didn't get back your precious little prince? I told you the ember would only do so much..."

"We're going to war, dad." Mal interrupted, hand on her hip as Hades froze mid-brush.

"What did you say?"

"War. A beginning to the end."

"That seems a bit extreme, don't you think?" Hades queried, unbothered as another explosion rocked the world above, "what do you want me to do about it?"

"You're a god, aren't you?" Mal prodded in irritation, "this barrier is going to come down at any moment, and the Isle will be going to war with Auradon. You will be free."

"I hope you didn't come all this way to tell me that." Hades grumbled, "what are you really after, Mal?"

"I want to try and save Ben from his curse. And the only person I know who could possibly keep him from his fate is you."

"Mmmmm, I dunno." Flopping down onto his sofa, Hades leaned on a closed fist, "what are the odds."

"Hundreds of lives floating down into the underworld unchecked, at once. Ben's included, if Audrey has her way."

"Audrey, the Daughter of Aurora?"

"The very same. She made a deal with Dragon Eye."

"Awe, and you care for her," Hades drawled, eye's dolling as he gagged, "I can see it in your face. But it's already happened, hasn't it?"

Standing again, Hades chuckled darkly as he loomed over Mal with a snarl, "she's exchanged the power of the scepter for her life. She's become as evil as your mother, and will stay that way for the rest of her life."

"Yes..."

"And you'd rather save Ben? The Tyrant King? The boy who betrayed you?"

"It's not that easy to explain," Mal hissed unhappily, "Ben had no choice..."

"And you think the little Princess did? What pushed her so far as to take the scepter, the most powerful, evil thing on earth next to my ember? We're all in the same boat here, little girl. No one ever has a choice when it comes to their fates." Hades growled, adjusting his fingerless gloves with a huff of annoyance, "I can't be bothered. I'm not fighting a human's war..."

"But..."

"I'm a god!" Hades snapped angrily, blue eyes shining as Mal took a step back, "petty human squabbles are what brought me here. And the minute the barrier is gone I'm going back to the Underworld, to my wife and my job, and all of this will be just one big nightmare. I don't care about the fate of Auradon. Never have, and never will."

"Don't you care about me at all!" Mal snapped back with as much fire and brimstone as her godly father, causing the man to shift on his boots, "what was mom to you, huh? Just another conquest?"

"Now just a minute..."

"No. No more minutes. You had nearly twenty years to make this up to me, dad. You had nearly twenty years to send a birthday card, or make a phone call. To do anything at all. So don't you make me wait when it really matters because you can't sort out your priorities."

"Mally..."

"No. Just, zip it. You don't care about me, or mom, or Auradon. I get that now. Fine. Whatever. If you won't help me rid Ben of his curse, I will do whatever I possibly can to try. Because if I don't, then two people I love will be walking through your gates when this is over. Along with many, many others. And all of those lives will be in vain, all because you decided to be a shit father." Lip trembling under the weight of what was about to happen, Mal clenched her fists, "and if I walk through those gates right along side them, tomorrow, at least I know for sure you really didn't give a fuck about me."

Jaw open, Hades didn't appear to have anything to say as Mal whirled on a heel, "I'm taking the ember with me. You can have it back when I'm dead."

And she was gone, running back from where she came, ignoring Hades standing amidst his cave. The ember was like a led weight in her jeans, and she wished she could have done better. Emerging from Hades lair, the fires had died down significantly. A gritty rainfall was now upon them, slicking the cobblestones. The whole isle appeared to be deserted, and Mal would have believed it if not for the mass of voices towards the front of the island. Uma, Gil and Harry had apparently accomplished their task of rallying the Isle.

Jogging towards the entrance to the Isle of the Lost, Mal tried to ignore the casualties the explosions had taken. She only now understood what Ben had done. He had set explosives all over the Island, and when he set them off...people would die. She still didn't know what his original plan had been, but she suspected the casualties would be a distraction for when he poisoned his own people. Snarling at that idea, Mal sprinted faster through the streets, her heart aching.

Climbing to the top of a roof, the Dragon Girl could see the massive crowd Uma had gathered. It was noisy and chaotic, and in the middle of it all was the Daughter of Ursula.

"...our time is coming!" She cried, voice already gone hoarse from minutes of speeches, "freedom is coming. The crown has lied to us all! To us, to Mal, to the people of Auradon. And it's now our dawn to take it back!"

There was a mass of cheers as Uma raised her sword into the air. As she did this, Mal felt her skin shiver as she looked towards Auradon. From a high place just off the coast, a beam of bright blue light streaked across the sky. It hit the barrier with a loud explosion, everyone ducking down as shards of the magic began to fall from the sky. Watching the wall disintegrate into ash, there were more gasps and screams of panic as massive walls of thorns sprouted from the concrete. Blocking the only means of escape that had just been created, Audrey appeared on the barrier.

From a distance, Mal could see the black tinge her hair had taken at its roots, and the sickly pale color of once almond skin. Her billowing pink and black cloaks had returned, snapping in an artificial wind as silence befell the crowd.

"Auradon is at war." She spoke, harshly and coldly, "King Ben is a monster, and he has murdered your own for his gain."

Waving to the still raging fires, Audrey extinguished them with a mere pass of her hand in a display of power, "loyalty lies with your own. But if you fight for Auradon, you will be honored. You will have the promise of freedom, of a world filled with all of the things of imagination. The King will fall by tomorrows midnight, and when he does, all of us will be released from his families tyranny."

There was a ripple of voices in the crowd as lightning from the rain crackled in the sky, "who will stand to fight?"

There was a long pause; a deep gap of silence as citizens looked worriedly between one another. A new wave of whispers ripped through the crowd as Harry stepped up first.

"I will fight."

"Harry," Audrey spoke, her tone lilting slightly with what sounded like compassion, "I admire your bravery."

Clacking her staff against the ground, a sword and shield appeared in the boy's hands, "you will fight with the strength of ten men."

"I want to fight too!" Gil called, stumbling beside Harry awkwardly as Mal smiled weakly, "uh, Majesty. Queen?"

"Gil. Always loyal to your crew." Audrey said, giving the boy the same as Harry. Still watching from a distance, Mal felt the tears slipping down her face as more and more volunteers stepped forward, taking up swords and shields, glistening with armor as they hugged and kissed their loved ones goodbye. There was almost something medieval about it all, the idea of marching to war, not really ready, not knowing what could possibly happen next.

"Army of the Lost!" Audrey announced, hearing swords clashing against shields as cries rose high into the air, "to Auroria!"

**•••**

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm sorry this isn't a larger update, but I wanted to let you know what's going on and when new chapters will be coming. All of my current Descendants stories are still on my mind, I haven't given up in them or anything, but school is beating me up this year, as I'm both a full time student and a full time employee. So please be patient with me as I work through this brutal time, I promise I'll start writing again soon. Thank you all my lovely readers. **

**-R**


	10. Chapter 9

•••

_"The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."_

•••

Mal didn't know her heart could beat louder then war drums. She didn't know the ferocious pink of the sky could appear more ominous then her mother's green dragon breath which she had feared since she was a child. And she didn't know that her thoughts could be scattered to the wind by the mere image of a scarred queen in gleaming silver armor, standing alone on a high tower wall.

Her eyes were pitch black — observing the preparations down below. Auroria castle had been fortified by walls of black brambles, and patches of pink flame. On the horizon, the rising sun cast everything in an eerie, blaze like glow. It was unnerving, yet somehow beautiful at the same time.

Clenching the talisman Dr. Facilier had given her in a hand, Mal ran her thumb across the etched surface. Maybe, if she hadn't been so foolish, she'd have kept Audrey from taking the scepter. If she had just stayed put and left Hades down in his hole to rot, things could have been different. Yet the war drums thumped in time with her heartbeat, slamming the front of her ribs in a mix of elation and terror. Audrey didn't seem at all perturbed by the idea of war, but Mal assumed not much of the girl was left in the husk Dragon Eye had taken over.

She was a monster, bloodthirsty and cruel. If something wasn't done — a miracle, blood would be spilt. Whether it was Ben's, Audrey's or the entire Kingdom's, Mal wasn't entirely sure. It concerned her deeply. Clenching the wooden mask strung around her neck, the daughter of Maleficent tucked it back under the hem of her shirt. She thought about armoring up, but thought better of it as the plates would merely fall off if she were to transform.

"...Mal."

Pulled out of her thoughts, Mal shook her head quickly and turned. Lonnie had returned with Jane, bringing horses and weapons with them. The warrior truly looked the part, draped in silver, green and red plating that her ancestors no doubt wore into battle.

"Lonnie. How's it going?"

"I'm worried." The girl admitted, plopping down to sit next to Mal with a tired grunt, "Auradon has never seen a war like this. We aren't ready."

"I don't think anyone is ready for war."

"What if we don't win?" Lonnie croaked, "what will happen then?"

"I think...it's best, not to think about it." Mal whispered hoarsely, toying with her hands as she scuffled her boots, "hopefully the compendium has the ability to predict the outcome of this. Don't lose hope Lonnie; will over fear."

"Will over fear." The girl responded, hanging her head, "Audrey has asked that I lead the first charge."

Falling silent, Mal wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say? Death was eminent; their fairytale had shattered. This was war, real war, and Lonnie was afraid.

"Are you ready?" Mal asked finally, struggling to find her voice as Lonnie exhaled. To the dragon girls surprise, she nodded an affirmative.

"I think so. I want to make my ancestors proud. I want to make Audrey proud."

"But you're scared?" Mal queried, tucking her hair behind an ear as Lonnie once again nodded.

"Terrified. What will my parents think if I...I mean, and all of my friends. School. Everything. What'll happen if I...I don't..."

Laying a hand over Lonnie's to sooth her, Mal just squeezed the fingers tightly. What could she say when her friend was scared of her own death? Nothing was apparently the best thing, as the warrior princess wiped at her teary eyes and stood. "If I don't see you again Mal. It's been an honor knowing you."

"Yeah."

Staring up at her as she walked away, Mal felt her heart burn with anger. What had their world come to now? Plunged so deeply into chaos. Not a week ago she had been walking on air. Things had been perfect; a storybook ending. But it was a kingdom built on a terrible lie. A fallacy.

A curse.

Pursing her lips till they bled, Mal clenched and unclenched her fists. Why couldn't she be like Lonnie and admit she was afraid? Why did she have to barricade it within steel walls to where it was literally tearing her apart?

Shaking the thoughts away, Mal stood from her place on the bench. She had been sitting to long — her legs felt numb. Wandering away from the isolated corner garden, the Daughter of Maleficent finally walked into the chaos that she'd been ignoring. Men and women wound long strips of cloth around their arms and legs, while others used old tools and stones to sharpen their blades and spears. Those not fighting ran about with buckets of water, medical supplies and food. A few had even fallen asleep, bottles of wine beside their person. As prepared as everyone seemed to be.

No one was ready for this.

Glancing up at the sound of opening gates, Mal jumped on a stone to get a better look at the new arrivals. As promised, Evie, Carlos and Jay had returned to Auroria. Upon making eye contact with her friends, Mal was engulfed by hugs.

"We got as many people moved as possible." Evie spoke softly, clinging desperately to Mal's arm as she wiped at her tears, "is there no way to stop this?"

"No." Shaking her head somberly from side to side, Mal gently squeezed Evie's hand.

"What about Hades?" Jay questioned, "he's your dad. That's what you said."

"He doesn't want to get involved in a humans war." Mal spat angrily, "he probably hightailed it back to the Underworld by now."

"So we fight..." Carlos mumbled worriedly.

"I don't want it to be this way." Mal insisted, clenching her fists, "Ben is under a powerful curse...one that we can't break. And Audrey..." shaking her head solemnly, Mal sighed. "All we can do is trust that I can get through to Ben,"

"He's a monster, Mal." Evie whimpered, "he'll kill you before you even get close."

"I have to try." Reaching into her pocket, Mal pulled out the ember which glowed a sickening sapphire color, "this is all the hope we have left."

"Do you hear that?"

Stopping the conversation suddenly, Carlos seemed to squint as he listened closely. The whole courtyard seemed to go quiet, only the occasional flapping of birds in the trees breaking the atmosphere. On the horizon, a horn was sounding. It echoed across the landscape, causing the burning in Mal's chest to turn into a hard lump in her throat.

"It's time?" Evie whimpered, "it can't be..."

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the tables under the palace opened wide. A group of at least fifteen horseman rode out, armor gleaming in the sunlight. Lonnie led them, looking the part as a warrior as she nodded to Mal before leading her group out the doors. Turning to watch Audrey on the castle wall, she hadn't appeared to have moved. But even silhouetted in the sun, Mal could see the tightness in her shoulders, and the downturn to her lips.

"Jay, Carlos. Armor up." Mal ordered suddenly, her heart kicking back to life at a fast pace, "Evie, go back to the library. You'll find Jane there."

"But Mal, I want to fight."

"No. I need you here, alright? I need you to watch the compendium — if there is a way to change the course of this, you need to be the first person to know. I trust you."

Holding the blue haired girls hands tightly, Mal pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you to, Mal. Please...come back."

Not willing to promise anything, Mal merely nodded against Evie's neck as she took a few steps back, transforming easily into her dragon form. Flapping a few times to get to the rooftop, Audrey didn't even flinch nor waver at the wind. Returning back to herself and walking to stand beside the Queen of Thorns, she was looking over the fields surrounding Auroria, staff in hand. Her stoic eyes followed the small line of dots running across the plains.

"You can stay." She spoke after a moment, fingers tightening around Dragon Eye as a hot breeze tossed her hair, revealing the blackened veins which now touched her one good eye, "those not fighting will be barricaded here. They will be safe."

"I said I'd stand by you." Mal told the girl, taking her hand and squeezing it. Audrey's skin lacked any warmth, but her fingers slowly curled inwards anyway, "I'm not going back on that promise."

"When this is over Mal...you'll have to overthrow me as queen."

Staring out at the landscape as a black line began to appear on the horizon, Mal frowned deeply again. She didn't want Audrey to go. She didn't want her to simply let herself be taken over by darkness. "When the deal is complete, I'll die. The evil will have my face but nothing more. You understand?"

"Yeah." Mal croaked, desperately wanting to run her hands over Audrey's scars again. "I understand."

"Good." Turning slightly for the first time to look at one another, Mal swore she could see fear. But Audrey merely pointed her staff across the battlefield. "Because the final battle has begun."


	11. Chapter 10

"_When shall we three meet again in thunder, lightning, or in rain?" _

* * *

Thunder; it's all Mal could hear. Her chest ached as if she'd been struck down by the butt of a club. She lay on her back in a field of absolute chaos, the sky angry, flickering with pink lightning. A gauzy haze had fallen over Auroria, thick with the smell of brimstone, fire and hell.

Not quite remembering what had happened, Mal sat up. She let her hips pivot, green eyes trailing around the battlefield. It was bare, badly scorched but still steaming. The daughter of Maleficent could still hear the war going on somewhere in the distance, but it sounded a bit underwater. Slowly rising to her feet, the sleeves of her shirt had been torn off, as had its bottom hem. Her jeans were shredded, boots scuffed and stained with mud (or blood, but Mal didn't want to think about it).

"...Mal!"

Turning slightly again only to nearly fall over from dizziness, a horse was galloping across the field towards her. It took a long moment for the teen to recognize Jane, and with her was Evie. They were both in armor, and carried swords. Dropping to the grass before the horse really stopped moving, Evie took Mal in a bone crushing hug, "I'm so glad you're not dead."

"...E?" Blinking once, twice, she finally returned the hug, "I thought I told you to stay at the castle."

"Somethings changed," Jane spoke up, still on the horse as she weakly tried to calm it down.

"I just knew something had to have happened. Are you ok?"

"I...can't remember anything." Mal admitted with a shake of her head, "I ran into battle with the others, Carlos and Jay were with me I think. But..." shrugging as to visualize her lack of memory from there, Evie pursed her lips.

"Mal, we have to move fast." Removing the compendium from inside the satchel she carried, Evie flung it open. The pages swirled and moved around in Mal's eyes, making her queasy. But she swallowed the risen bile and focused. It was an image of their battle. Audrey had what looked to be Dragon Eye plunged into Ben's chest, the sky shattering around them from the strength of the blow.

"She...kills him?" Mal croaked, frowning. Sure she wasn't in love with Ben anymore, but something still tugged painfully inside her gut. Watching Evie flick the page, there is nothing but fire. Fire everywhere, "oh no."

"We need to stop her," Jane insisted, "take this Mal, it should help you regain some of your strength."

Barely catching the small vial tossed from horseback, Mal lifted the tube to stare at it. Purple...how fitting. Not questioning what it was, the girl popped the small cork and drank. The magic took a minute to kick in, but as it did, Mal's mind cleared of its concussion induced fog. Looking around at the scorched portion of the field again, she nodded.

"This was me." She announced thickly, sighing painfully as she placed both hands on her hips, "I...I did this."

"Mal, we need to get going." Evie insisted, shoving the book back into her bag, "and we aren't staying behind this time."

"Well you're already here," Mal chuckled darkly to herself. No amount of hair dye and sequins could squash her sense of dark humor, "knock em' dead, E. I'll try and find Audrey and Ben from the air."

"We'll try and find the boys." Hoisting herself elegantly up behind Jane again, the fairy gave a small nod before snapping the reigns. And as quickly as they had appeared from the fog, they vanished into nothing. Watching the shadow disappear, Mal had to take a long calming breath. She had scorched this field, and no doubt many of Auradon's military with it.

Closing her eyes, knowing her mother would be so damn proud, Mal screamed in anger as she transformed. Her dragon felt like a breath of fresh air as she once again took to the sky. The view was bleak, though Mal couldn't help but imagine it was a beautiful day somewhere beyond the war. Huffing tiredly and soaring on the stale winds, Mal finally saw the battle again. People against people, friends against friends. Swords glistened and bodies fell with every passing moment.

Mal could see kids from the isle and kids from Auradon, slain in honor and glory. Those left behind fought with all of their might, hitting the deck knowingly as Mal spit her fire to create hot and impassable barriers. It wasn't long before she felt the whizzing of arrows by her neck, and soon she was forced to land amongst a barrage of spears. Using her tail and wings as a shield, Mal knocked the Auradonian guards to their feet. Some went flying, while others were smart enough to duck and cover.

Forced to transform back into herself out of pure exhaustion and lack of focus, Mal was without much protection as she mumbled spells left and right, sending people flying in every direction. The fog was mixing with her own smoke now, creating a darkened, sandpaper like haze. And Mal relied on her instincts to toss and kick and claw her way forward.

She sensed the arrow at her back too late.

It was a split second of searing hot fear, but no pain came. In a blur of black and blue, she was taken fully off her feet. Staring at black pants and studded boots, Mal's head tilted upwards.

"You and your bright ideas!" Hades snapped angrily, not releasing his control of the chariot which they now rumbled in across the battle.

"Dad?"

"The one and only."

Too shocked for words, Mal could only lay between her father's feet where she had been grabbed, desperately trying to slow her stuttering heart.

"...you said you wouldn't come!" Mal croaked after a moment, having to yell to be heard at the speed they were moving, "you said you didn't want to fight a human's war!"

"Yeah well, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Meeting your mother being one of them," Feeling a hand grab her by the back of the collar, Mal was set back on her feet awkwardly at her fathers back, "watching you pass into hell, that's not a mistake I wanted to make this time."

"I'm grateful, really. But can you save Ben?"

"I'm a whole lot less worried about him then I am about your Princess, Mal." Hades quipped, pulling the horses to make a hard turn to avoid a body pile, "I don't know what it is, but we both have crazy tastes in women. Must be genetic."

"Dad! Can we do something!"

Grabbing onto the edges of the chariot as they made a donut in the dirt, Hades pulled them into a massive tussle. The sounds of metal against the vehicle made Mal wince as they left a trail of bloody destruction in their wake.

"I had a chat with Facilier before I left the island. He said he gave one one of his talismans, used it to pull the holding curse off you and your girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, ramp up the power using my ember and bing-bang you've got a portable spell catcher! A little bit of his blood, and it's bye-bye beasty!"

Staring at her dad as his hair left a blue flaming trail, Mal reached to her collar. The wooden artifact still hung here, and the ember buzzed warmly in her pocket. It couldn't possibly be that easy? "Like I said though Mal, I'm not worried about your ex. I'm worried about your girlfriend."

Glancing up as there was a bright flash and crack from nearby, Mal's eyes were drawn to a clearing fast approaching. Ben, seven feet tall and covered in hair and claws and teeth roared in anger. Audrey, draped in darkness lashed out at him from the ground with her brambles and flame. Not far beyond, Mal finally found where the boys had ended up.

They seemed to be holding out, now having Evie and Jane to back them. But Lonnie, her body still, lay in the grass within their protection. Damn it.

"I can bring you in close. But it's up to you to get the job done, kiddo."

"That's all I need, Dad."

* * *

"_Every moment was a precious thing, having in it the essence of finality."_

* * *

Mal wasn't really one who looked to the future, she had always looked to the past for the answers. She wallowed and swelled about in her own hatred and self-pity for too long to know what the future could possibly hold. It was something her mother had so lovingly instilled in her; how to hate. But staring at the two monsters fighting on the battlefield, lighting crackling about their heads as the sound of thunder and sword and shield drowned out their screams, Mal couldn't find it in her to hate either of them.

Fairy Godmther would have been proud; the daughter of Maleficent, unable to hate. Her mother was seething, wherever she ended up. But Mal supposed this was the true power of 'goodness', the ability to stand in the worst possible place and still see someone who could be redeemed. Ben and Audrey, they were two sides of the same coin. Cursed, whipped and bred to be who they were by circumstance, and just a touch of magic. At the beginning, Mal had felt betrayed by Ben, until she learned the truth. And it was not her, for once in her short life, who had let the hatred consume her. Knowing how little time she had to do what had to be done, Mal ripped the necklace from her throat. Holding it and the ember in the same hand, the amount of power which seeped from the combination was stupid.

"Ok, this is your stop!"

Feeling Hades jerk the chariot to one side, they skidded across the clearing in a cloud of dust and an explosion of sparks. Time itself seemed to stand still as Mal rolled onto the ground. She heard Ben's huge claw swipe above her head, moving the air just short of her scalp. He smelled like rage and bear, his fur dark and matted from days of darkness. This man was not Ben, Mal knew that well enough.

"Mal! Behind you!"

Hearing Jay's voice slice through the chaos, Mal had enough mind to outstretch a hand. With a burst of power, Audrey (who had been approaching from behind) was thrown down into the grass with a thud. Beast roared with the thunder, swiping and clawing at her with his full power. Using what little agility she had, the daughter of Maleficent avoided him. In a fairytale, she could simply call her ex-lovers name. He'd pause just as he was to strike her down, and in his eyes would be the lost, scared little prince. But this was no fairytale, not anymore, and Mal had to keep focused to survive. Seeing a blur of red and dark armor out of the corner of her eye, the monster towered over her with a massive, gaping maw. And just as his muscular arm came down, she hit the dirt.

Jay soared over her back, sword poised and gleaming in the lowlight. For a moment, Mal thought Ben had been impaled. But as his form stumbled back with a cry, and her friend was thrown aside not dissimilar to Audrey, Mal had to act quicker than she ever had before. Scrambling back to her feet, she leapt to stand on Ben's chest. He was startled enough not to immediately swipe as she pressed the hand carrying the talisman and ember to his furry torso. For a moment nothing happened, and she worried her father lied, or was wrong about this working to release her ex-boyfriend. But after a few long seconds, the wooden amulet began to glow. It drank the blood like a sponge, green lines becoming crimson. Eventually the ember kicked in too, burning her palm as Ben roared in anger and pain.

For a moment, it was just them in the clearing. There was no war, no death, just them like it had been since she had left the Isle of the Lost. Fur began to shrivel up like burnt grass before fading away, claws, muzzle and teeth retreated with a deafening silence, and Mal was once again standing over a man. He was torn up and scarred, sandy hair disheveled and eyes closed. There was a round burn on his chest where Mal had held the ember. But he was alive, once again himself.

"M-Mal…" his voice was hoarse and weak, a hand coming to clutch the side of her ankle, "...you...b-broke the spell…"

But she didn't feel relief. After all of this time and work, all of these deaths she had turned him back; shattered the spell. Yet her heart did not soar, she did not weep with joy. Because a presence blacker than the darkest of night had risen from the grass. Mal hadn't noticed, but the fighting had stopped. Swords were quiet, from both sides. A silence had taken over the battleground, the only tell tale sounds of the army being hundreds of haggard, exhausted breaths.

"Audrey…" Mal croaked, stepping away from Ben whose arm fell limply to the dirt. The Queen of Thorns was still, her face an emotionless facade of nothing. Dragon Eye was held protectively in her grip, it's bottom half broken off in the battle of wills, "the spell is broken. You don't have to do this."

Extending a hand, Mal knew in her mind this wasn't going to work. Audrey had told her as such before the battle had begun - she had promised they would fall together. Looking at it now, that was going to break Mal's heart more than Ben ever had. Not wanting the war to start all over again, Mal let Audrey pass her towards the fallen king.

"...Jay…" Mal croaked, having to look away from Audrey with tears in her eyes as she nodded to her friend, now standing at the edge of the clearing, "I need to borrow that."

"Do what you need to do, Mal," he responded, passing over the sword still in his grip, "end this...for all of us."

Nodding shallowly, the daughter of Maleficent accepted the blade. As she did this, Audrey hovered over Ben like a shadow.

"King Benjamin Florian Beast, of Auradon." She announced aloud, taking her staff in both hands as she raised it into the air, "you have committed the greatest of treason against all of our people. And I, Audrey Rose of Auroria, sentence you to die."

Ben's eyes were open, and he croaked out a scream as the Queen of Thorns carried out her sentence. Mal was ready to take her own swing, to finish this quickly, but stopped short. Audrey's arms had stilled. Her entire body shivered, the tip of her staff mere centimeters from her enemies chest. Jerkily, she tried again to kill the King. But as though something were holding her, she simply couldn't. Try after try, becoming more and more weak with each passing moment, Mal fell her sword in confusion and awe.

Dragon Eye squealed in anger, it's pink stone flashing and flickering with power. The glassy surface began to shatter, a long crack extending from it's tip, down into the shaft. The artifact began to angrily vibrate, the veins in the Princess of Auroria's hands flaming white from mere contact as her jaw clenched and her eyes, both of them, flickered in and out of darkness.

Audrey was fighting her own curse.

Then, as if something had finally broken, Mal was blinded by a flash of white light. She felt a pair of arms grab her by the waist, dragging her away as there was a shockwave of power. Mal could feel the scepter shatter under the force, breaking into a million pieces. When the light faded away, and the shock had dissipated, the sky was once again blue. A soft breeze picked up, tossing Mal's hair. Hades had her against his chest, strong arms releasing slowly as she stood from the ground. She saw her friends rise as well, their heads popping out of the grass cautiously. Only now did Mal feel her chest unclench, and a long breath leave her throat.

Stumbling weakly ahead towards the clearing, two figures lay bare backed in the dirt. Ben, breathing hard and bleeding, but alive. And Audrey, white hair practically glowing like a halo, scars rippling so softly as pale fingers made tracks in the dirt. Mal ran to her, fell to her knees before the Princess confused and desperate and stupidly joyful all at the same time.

"Audrey? Auds? Hey... can you hear me?"

Glancing up painfully, Mal's heart lurched. Pale, sightless eyes stared past her into the oblivion. And in the middle of a field, the daughter of Maleficent held the daughter of Aurora as she shattered.


End file.
